


Когда кричат совы

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Detective Story, F/M, Historical Hetalia, Human/Vampire Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Vampire Hunters, romanian culture
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: По древнеримским поверьям, когда кричит сова-сипуха - жди беды. И нет уже ни Римской империи, ни древних римлян, а здесь, в многоводной лесистой Трансильвании, совы все еще кричат. И кто знает, какая из этих сов на самом деле порождение тьмы, которое ты так упорно выслеживаешь, охотник?..





	1. Пролог

Название: Когда кричат совы  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 17 марта 2016

 

*********************************

 

Дождь лил вот уже третий день без перерыва. В такую погоду хотелось сидеть дома у печки, в тепле и тишине, но Доминику Хедервари уже нечего было есть – необходимо было выбраться на улицу и дойти до магазина. 

Надевая плащ, Доминик подумал, что в такую ненастную погоду могилу доктора Эдельштайна могло размыть, и решил, что нужно будет, как перестанет идти дождь, сходить на кладбище и поправить ее, если понадобится. Насколько он знал, родственников у покойного не было.

Доктор Родерих Эдельштайн был профессором Королевского венгерского научного университета Будапешта и преподавал историю и классическую филологию. Строгий и даже холодный, всегда какой-то отстраненный и одновременно – чрезвычайно требовательный, он отнюдь не был любимцем студентов и, кажется, нисколько не переживал по этому поводу, не считая нужным обращать внимание на «небрежных студиозусов». Доминику, одному из лучших своих студентов, профессор Эдельштайн, однако, симпатизировал. Приглашал временами в гости, а однажды даже сыграл для него на рояле. 

В силу этой симпатии Хедервари был, пожалуй, едва ли не единственным близким человеком профессора. Он брал у него книги, бывал в гостях, передавал иногда письма от знакомых из Вены. А еще он знал, что причина холодности доктора Эдельштайна к студентам, да и к коллегам тоже, не в природном высокомерии или дурном характере, а в том, что профессор не желал понапрасну тратить время, медленно, но неумолимо угасая от чахотки.

За внимание и понимание Эдельштайн отплатил неожиданным подарком – после его смерти Доминик с удивлением узнал, что все свои книги профессор завещал именно ему. К книгам прилагалось письмо, в котором тот своим изящным, хоть и уже несколько дрожащим, почерком называл Доминика подающим надежды молодым человеком и убеждал не бросать изучение древних мифов и легенд. 

«Я убежден, что нам под силу найти зерна истины в шелухе временных наслоений, осевших на древних преданиях», - писал профессор, - «однако время мое, коль скоро вы читаете это письмо, уже вышло, и действовать вам предстоит по своему разумению. Дерзайте же, Доминик! У вас для этого есть потрясающие способности, и кто знает, быть может, в скором времени мир узнает о вас как о втором Шлимане*…»

«Второй Шлиман» - это было громко. Но Доминик был готов подумать. В конце концов, у него все впереди. А пока что он – студент, которому нужно купить еды. 

Погруженная в серый сырой полумрак улица встретила его безлюдностью и холодным ветром. Раскрыв туго скрипнувший спицами зонт, Доминик шагнул под завесу дождя. Июнь в Будапеште** – сырой месяц, но так сильно не лило уже давно. Он, признаться, уже скучает по солнцу и сухой мостовой. Особенно по сухой мостовой.

С досадой встряхнув ногой, которой он случайно угодил в лужу, Доминик решительно пошел к заветному магазину пусть более длинным, но и более сухим путем – через соседний квартал, где улицы были расположены чуть выше, чем набережная Дуная, которой он думал пройти сначала. 

Эта блестящая мысль пришла в голову не ему одному: зайдя за угол, Доминик увидел идущего чуть впереди человека. Шел тот без зонта и был уже насквозь промокшим. Строгий темный костюм, забрызганный местами грязью, облеплял худое тело, словно вторая кожа. Шел человек медленно, покачиваясь при каждом шаге из стороны в сторону, словно он пьян. 

По темным небесам прокатился раскат грома, и в сопроводившей его вспышке молнии Доминик разглядел куда больше знакомых черт, чем ему показалось изначально…

\- Профессор! – окликнул он прежде, чем понял, что обознался – Эдельштайн же умер уже полнедели назад.

Глядя на оборачивающегося прохожего, Хедервари успел подумать, что сейчас придется извиняться. В следующее мгновение он почувствовал, что поражен настолько, что, кажется, язык присох, обрекая его на немоту. 

Это был Эдельштайн. При виде Доминика его тонкие губы дрогнули, словно желая растянуться в улыбке, но вместо этого треснули, обнажая темный провал рта с увеличившимися зубами и мертвенно-синим языком. Профессор кинулся к нему с утробным рыком, будто дикий зверь, метя в горло.

Доминик инстинктивно отшатнулся, и в то же мгновение Эдельштайна пронзила стрела – Хедервари увидел серебрящийся наконечник, вышедший из груди профессора. Тело профессора рухнуло на мостовую, а Доминик, судорожно сжимая обеими руками зонт, остался стоять на месте, не в силах пошевелиться. 

\- Неудачное время ты выбрал для прогулки, - грубовато произнес по-немецки подошедший к нему человек с арбалетом в руках. – Льет как из ведра уже три дня, солнца не видать. Лучшее время для вампиров.

Доминик медленно поднял голову на голос, переводя взгляд с профессора на незнакомца, и наткнулся на серьезный взгляд из-под густых бровей. Незнакомец, говоривший с ужасным акцентом, будто проглатывая «р», на сумасшедшего не походил. Скорее – на твердо убежденного в своей правоте психопата.

Придя к этой мысли, Доминик осторожно уточнил враз севшим голосом:  
\- Для вампиров?..

\- Именно так, парень, - появившийся как-то совершенно внезапно рядом второй человек, в отличие от первого высокий и гораздо более благодушно настроенный, держал фонарь. – Когда так долго нет солнца, лучше лишний раз на улицу не высовываться. Denn die Todten reiten schnell***.

\- Вы сумасшедшие, - поведал Доминик доверительно.

\- Лучше быть сумасшедшим, чем отрицать очевидное, - буркнул тот, кто был с арбалетом. – Сам посмотри.

Доминик опустил взгляд. В свете фонаря можно было четко разглядеть, как изменился профессор Эдельштайн. Прежде бледный, изможденный чахоткой, он теперь казался совсем иным. Кожу будто тронули загар и румянец, тощее тело будто бы окрепло и слегка пополнело, узловатые пальцы кривились, словно у готового разрывать когтями мясо зверя. 

\- И это – вампир?.. – глухо спросил Доминик. 

\- Они разные бывают, - заметил тот, что держал фонарь, и, сунув оный в руки напарнику, без тени стеснения подхватил труп за ноги и потащил к набережной, явно намереваясь избавиться от тела. – Верно, Арти?

Тот, что звался, очевидно, Артуром, вскинулся:  
\- Сколько раз тебя просил не болтать много при непосвященных, чертов ты ублюдок!

\- Так сделай парнишку посвященным, - невозмутимо мурлыкнул тот в ответ. 

\- Скотт, придурок… - процедил Артур и бросил на Доминика сердитый взгляд: - Вампиры существуют. Они по большей части не такие, как во всяких поэмах и романах. Но, к счастью, некоторые способы убить их все же действуют, и мы ими пользуемся. В народных преданиях этих способов много. Да, легенды. Но в каждой легенде есть зерно истины, понимаешь? – окинув Доминика взглядом, он безнадежно махнул рукой: - Да ни черта ты не понимаешь. Шел бы ты отсюда, куда шел, парень. А еще лучше – беги домой и запрись там. 

Доминик невольно вздрогнул. Уже не первый раз ему рассказывают о зернах истины и том, что не всегда то, что кажется сказкой, этой сказкой является…

\- Расскажите мне все, - потребовал он.

Артур презрительно изогнул бровь:  
\- Бредни сумасшедших хочешь послушать? Топал бы в психбольницу, там тебе охотно предоставят такую возможность за пару монет. 

\- Не расскажете мне о вампирах – расскажу я, - покосившись на виднеющегося вдалеке помощника Артура, пригрозил Доминик. – Полиции. О вас. 

Артур задумчиво смерил его оценивающим взглядом, словно лошадь на торгах. Хедервари ощутил настоятельную потребность сказать этому высокомерному нахалу, не умеющему даже нормально говорить по-немецки, какую-нибудь оскорбительную гадость, но сдержался. 

\- А ты мне нравишься, - неожиданно выдал тот. – Сколько балбесов я еще в своей жизни ни встречал, еще ни один не пытался меня шантажировать. Обычно грозят избить. 

\- Делать мне больше нечего – бить вас, - хмыкнул Доминик. О том, что это был его план номер два, он скромно умолчал. 

\- Знаешь гостиницу госпожи Барток, в паре кварталов отсюда? – уточнил Артур.

\- Знаю.

\- Приходи завтра. Мы со Скоттом живем во втором номере.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Генрих Шлиман (1822-1890) – немецкий предприниматель и археолог-самоучка, который в 1870 году обнаружил Трою. Его открытие стало возможным благодаря предшествующим исследованиям поэм Гомера теми людьми, которые упорно верили в то, что Троя – это не вымысел античного поэта, а реально существовавший город.  
> ** Будапешт образовался в 1873 году при слиянии нескольких городов: Пешта на восточной стороне Дуная, Буды и Обуды на западном берегу. Любители вычислять точное время действия в фике, эта сноска была для вас х)   
> *** Denn die Todten reiten schnell – нем. «Ибо мертвые передвигаются быстро». Название одного из сюжетов баллады «Ленора» (1773) Готфрида Августа Бюргера. Цитировался в «Дракуле» Брэма Стокера.


	2. Сентагота

Доминик открыл дверь своим ключом и прошел в маленькую прихожую, единственной примечательной деталью которой было обилие пустых бутылок в углу. Бутылки эти стояли здесь постоянно. Иногда их количество убывало – Скотт любил порой мастерить кораблики в бутылках, Артур любил экспериментировать с горючими смесями как средством для уничтожения нежити, и бутылки для этих смесей были отличными сосудами. Использованные бутылки, впрочем, быстро восполнялись – оба британца по достоинству оценили еще в первые годы жизни в Австро-Венгрии милые местные привычки, вроде кофе с ромом или глинтвейна сырым холодным вечером.

Уже отсюда, из прихожей, снимавшему пальто и шарф Хедервари был слышен разговор отдыхавших после ночной охоты коллег. 

\- А я тебе так скажу, Скотт, - говорил Артур убежденно, - может, конечно, и настанет, как ты утверждаешь, время, когда языком общения между всеми народами вместо французского и немецкого станет английский, да только эти лягушатники скорее выучатся русскому и будут вести все переговоры на нём, чем станут говорить на нашем языке. Они упрямы как ослы.

\- Ты сам-то, Арти, уж не по тем ли самым причинам предпочитаешь немецкий? – невинно уточнил Скотт.

\- Немецкий нам нужен для коммуникации с местным населением, - важно ответил Артур. – И здесь от него проку в разы больше, чем от французского.

\- А как же те, кто не знает немецкого? Какие-нибудь венгры, например?

\- А для венгров у нас есть Доминик.

Доминик, усмехнувшись, прошел в гостиную. 

\- О, вот и он, легок на помине, - несмотря на ворчливый тон, Скотт приветливо улыбнулся и отсалютовал ему чашкой с чаем. – Собрал уже вещички, красавец?

\- Собрал, - подтвердил Доминик. – Ближе к обеду отходит поезд. 

\- Значит, направляешься в Семиградье [1]? – уточнил Артур.

\- Господин Лорант Надь, который прислал мне письмо, очень об этом просил, - ответил Доминик, присаживаясь на диван. – Так и написал: «От достойных доверия людей мне стало известно, что я могу обратиться к вам по поводу моей проблемы…» И дальше заявил, что у него есть все основания полагать, что его преследует вампир. 

\- Тогда тебе действительно стоит поторопиться, - хмыкнул Артур. – Сколько я занимаюсь этими тварями, ни разу еще тот, кого они облюбовали в качестве жертвы, долго не жил. 

\- Если, конечно, не прибегал к нашим услугам, - не без самодовольства вставил Скотт.

Артур, обычно не терпящий, когда его перебивают, столь уместную ремарку принял спокойно и поинтересовался:  
\- Куда именно ты едешь-то, Доминик?

\- В Сентаготу [2], - пояснил Хедервари.

\- Ну, что ж, - Артур прочистил горло. – Напутствий давать не буду, большой уже мальчик. Но, если вдруг окажется, что там кровососов целая семейка, или тварь будет слишком ловкой, имей в виду, что мы со Скоттом всегда на связи. Если понадобится, приедем с первым же поездом. 

\- До Сентаготы не ходят поезда, Артур, - улыбнулся Доминик. [3] 

\- Что за глушь, - вздохнул Кёрклэнд. – В любом случае, я надеюсь, что дело совершенно заурядное и в эту дыру мне ехать не придется. 

\- Спасибо, Артур, - совершенно серьезно поблагодарил Доминик. В устах Кёрклэнда такое заявление было едва ли не самым теплым пожеланием удачи, на которое тот был способен. 

\- Отхвати себе там бабенку покраше, чтоб не было так скучно, - посоветовал Скотт, разваливаясь в кресле. – Я где-то слышал, что румынки горячие. Или русинки. Не имею ни малейшего понятия, в чем разница. 

\- Исключительно в том, на каком языке они говорят в экстазе, - фыркнул Доминик. 

\- Юноша, - покровительственно улыбнулся Скотт, - если ты хорош в постели, все женщины мира будут стонать на одном языке. 

Артур, возмущенно вскинувшись, метнул в шотландца салфетку. Скотт невозмутимо ее поймал и, кинув обратно, сделал глоток чая. Доминик подумал, что, пожалуй, успеет немного заскучать по этим двоим. 

 

***

 

После двенадцати часов в поезде не лучшее решение - поспать пару часов, выпить несколько чашек кофе и, заплатив извозчику бешенные деньги, еще до рассвета отправиться в путь, чтобы провести в трясущейся повозке еще добрых два-три часа. Доминик, однако, именно так и сделал: когда человеку угрожает вампир, каждая ночь для него может стать последней. 

Хедервари очень хотелось надеяться, что господин Надь переживет эту ночь – судя по всему, человек это был неплохой. По крайней мере, так Доминик мог судить из письма. 

Господин Надь в своем письме обещал прислать за ним экипаж, как только Доминик прибудет в Сентаготу и уведомит его о своем прибытии через почтаря. До тех пор у Доминика, предполагал господин Надь, будет время осмотреться и пообщаться с местными жителями, некоторые из которых, по их словам, тоже пострадали от вампиров. Это предложение Хедервари понравилось. Господин Надь импонировал своей сметливостью – некоторые люди, приглашая его, яростно требовали немедленно приехать и постоянно быть рядом с ними, поскольку даже днем не ощущали себя в безопасности, при этом не зная и даже не подозревая, как важна для охотника оценка местности.

Доставляла удовольствие и забота господина Надя о его нуждах – в своем письме тот давал несколько советов относительно размещения в городе, и советы эти были весьма полезны. Так, например, господин Надь рекомендовал не тратить лишние деньги на местном постоялом дворе, не самым лучшим образом обустроенном к тому же, а остановиться у местного модиста [4] – человека, по словам господина Надя, очень любезного и достойного доверия. Модист, как утверждалось в письме, имел одну или две свободные комнаты в доме, на случай, если кто-то из его поставщиков пожелает отдохнуть перед долгой дорогой, или кто-то из клиентов задержится с примерками допоздна и побоится возвращаться в ночи домой. 

Давал господин Надь и некоторые справки относительно важных лиц города, на случай, если Доминику это потребуется. 

Снабженный этими данными, Доминик попросил извозчика отвезти его в мастерскую – Хедервари еще раз заглянул в письмо, сверяясь с именем, - господина Стефана Драгоша. 

Мастерская модиста оказалась изящным двухэтажным зданием, весь первый этаж фасада которого занимали две большие витрины с одеждой и головными уборами, расположенные по обе стороны от украшенных резьбой дверей. На втором же этаже красовался открытый балкончик с цветочными ящичками, в которых до сих пор еще не отцвела вербена, уже тронутая, однако, первыми заморозками [5]. Над дверями пестрела вывеска Stephan Dragosch [6].

Доминик расплатился с извозчиком и, подхватив свой чемодан, направился в мастерскую. Стоило ему зайти, звякнул привязанный у двери колокольчик, и из-за манекена в пышном платье выглянул тонкий молодой мужчина с пучком лент в руке. 

\- Bonjour, monsieur! – не стал он гадать, на каком языке обратиться к посетителю.

\- Добрый день, - кивнул Доминик, отвечая по-немецки. – Вы ведь говорите по-немецки?

\- О, дорогой мой господин, я готов говорить с вами на каком угодно языке, - ответил тот, на мгновение вновь скрываясь за манекеном, а потом выходя из-за него уже без лент. – Немецкий, венгерский, румынский, французский… Да хоть цыганский, если пожелаете. 

Доминик, подивившись такому разнообразию, перешел на родной венгерский:  
\- Меня зовут Доминик Хедервари. А вы, я полагаю, Стефан Драгош?

\- Именно так, - кивнул тот, и ленты на маленькой кокетливой шляпке, красующейся у него на голове, качнулись в такт. 

Это был далеко не самый лучший вопрос, который можно адресовать человеку, у которого собираешься снять комнату, но Доминик не выдержал:  
\- Местным жителям не кажется странным ваш головной убор?.. Он такой… экстравагантный для мужчины. 

Шляпка – не шляпа, а именно что шляпка – была действительно необычной. Украшенная лентами и брошью из крупного фиалкового иолита, с легкой дымкой короткой вуали с одного края, собранной так, чтобы не закрывать, а скорее дразнить и прятать за ней лукавство взгляда, она в понимании Доминика совершенно определенно была дамской, и оттого еще более странным ему казалось то, что Стефану, в общем-то… ему идет. 

\- Я разжег в вас пламя костров священной инквизиции? – без тени обиды поинтересовался Стефан, пряча смешливые искорки во взгляде под тенью вуали именно так, как Доминик себе это и представил. – Не беспокойтесь, я живу здесь уже много лет, и всем прекрасно известно, что какая бы шляпка не украшала мою голову, все мужчины в городе привлекают меня исключительно своими кошельками, из которых их милые жены и дочери могут взять денег на приобретение моих товаров. А они делают это гораздо охотнее, увидев хорошенькую вещицу на ком-нибудь другом. 

\- Свои платья, смею надеяться, вы таким образом не рекламируете? – изогнул бровь Доминик.

\- А вам бы хотелось взглянуть? – хихикнул модист, подходя ко второму манекену и поправляя неугодным ему образом лежащий рукав.

\- Что? – возмутился Доминик. – Нет.

\- Я вам охотно поверю, - мило улыбнулся Драгош. – Некоторые люди совершенно теряются, когда дело доходит до шляп.

«Если бы дело было только в шляпах…» - подумал Доминик, оглядывая модиста с ног до головы и обратно, от щегольских сапог с причудливой шнуровкой и яркого бордового сюртука с необычными широкими полосатыми манжетами до перекликающегося узором с жилетом шейного платка с вычурной булавкой. 

Развить мысль Стефан ему не позволил.

\- Так чем могу быть полезен? – подозревая, что отнюдь не за платьями и шляпками к нему пришли, осведомился он.

\- Я здесь по делу, - пояснил Доминик. – И господин Лорант Надь из поместья Совиная роща советовал мне обратиться к вам по поводу комнаты. 

Последнее Драгоша отчего-то развеселило:  
\- Сам господин Надь посоветовал?

\- Сам господин Надь, - подтвердил Хедервари, нахмурившись. – Что-то не так?

\- О, нет, - спохватился модист, вновь начиная излучать радушие. – Когда встретитесь с… господином Надем, поймете причину моего веселья. А пока же – извольте! Покажу вам комнату, которую могу предоставить. 

Доминик, кивнув, последовал за Стефаном. Тот провел его в большую гостиную за мастерской – с камином, обставленную без роскоши, но с потрясающей тщательностью, будто хозяин продумывал и выверял расположение каждой детали. 

\- Вон там, - Стефан указал на забранную витражом светлую дверь, - кухня. Я не большой любитель готовить, так что вся она в вашем распоряжении. А теперь – сюда, пожалуйста.

Поднимаясь вслед за хозяином по незатейливо-прямой, но зато украшенной прекрасной резьбы балясинами лестнице, Доминик неожиданно для себя отметил, что ходит Стефан Драгош совершенно бесшумно – под ним ни разу не скрипнула ни одна ступенька или плитка паркета, не раздался ни разу звук шагов. 

\- Выглядите так, будто вы на грани эпохального открытия, - сообщил ему модист, развернувшись на верхней ступеньке. – А комната – первая слева. Посмотрите?

Комната, небольшая, но светлая и уютная, Доминику понравилась. Цена, предложенная за нее – тоже более чем. 

Оставив в комнате чемодан и справившись у весьма довольного оплатой вперед хозяина, где ближайший почтамт, Доминик отправился туда и послал в Совиную рощу записку с просьбой прислать за ним экипаж на закате. 

Солнце поднялось уже высоко, когда он вернулся в мастерскую. Хозяин, выглянувший было из гостиной на звон колокольчика, увидев его, немедленно исчез за дверью снова. Войдя в гостиную, Доминик застал его за прелюбопытнейшим занятием: Стефан, угнездившись на диванчике, старательно устраивался поудобнее в куче подушек.

\- День едва начался, а вы уже устали? – спросил Доминик, проходя вперед и усаживаясь в кресло. Только немного посидеть, а потом выпить крепкого кофе, пойти осмотреть город, а ближе к вечеру вздремнуть и поехать в поместье. 

\- У меня был столь ранний подъем, что, можно сказать, я встал еще ночью, - откликнулся Драгош вяло. – В столь ранние часы клиенты приходят крайне редко, можно и подремать. 

\- Логично, - согласился Доминик, вытягивая ноги. – Кстати, а у вас есть кофе, господин Драгош?

\- Где-то на кухне был… - пробормотал Стефан, сползая пониже.

Доминик мысленно кивнул. Сейчас он немного посидит и пойдет варить кофе. Только перевести дух, давно ведь на ногах… 

\- Вам, может быть, тоже принести кофе? – из вежливости уточнил он.

Стефан, прикрыв рот узкой ладонью, зевнул, демонстрируя свое отношение к этому предложению. Доминик пожал плечами и прикрыл глаза. Воздух вдруг стал таким густым, что звуки, увязнув в нем, будто мухи в меду, и трепеща своими слабыми крылышками, заполнили гостиную звенящей тишиной. 

С трудом преодолевая сонное оцепенение, Доминик поднял веки. Драгош, томно потягиваясь, протянул одну руку в сторону, а вторую вверх, и, реальность, дрогнув, пошла кругами, словно тонкие длинные пальцы Стефана коснулись какой-то ее невидимой грани. 

Это было… красиво. Засмотревшись на непривычные переливы привычных красок и форм, Доминик сам не заметил, как по телу разлились тепло и нега, и сон прикрыл его глаза своими мягкими, но беспощадными ладонями.

 

Стефан осторожно повернулся и, склонив голову, скользнул взглядом по лицу заснувшего гостя. 

\- Кто же ты такой, и зачем сюда приехал?..

Ответы, словно пуганые рыбешки, не стремились всплыть на поверхность.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Речь о Трансильвании. Семиградье (Siebenbürgen) – это немецкое название Трансильвании, которое Артур употребляет, поскольку с Домиником они общаются по-немецки. На своем родном языке Доминик назвал бы Трансильванию Эрдей (Erdély). Известное нам название Трансильвания, пришедшее из латыни и означающее «Залесье», используют румыны. И, коль скоро у нас тут зашла речь о Трансильвании, напомню для тех, кто не в теме, что вплоть до 1920 года Трансильвания являлась частью королевства Венгрия, которое, в свою очередь, было составной частью земель венгерской короны (Транслейтании) – составной части дуалистической Австро-Венгрии.   
> [2] Szentágota – венгерское название города на реке Хыртибачиу. Сейчас этот город (румынское название – Агнита) расположен в центральной Румынии, в жудеце Сибиу, Трансильвания. Тогда он, естественно, румынским не был. Город очень старый, был известен уже в XIII веке. Назван по названию первой в городе церкви, возведенной в честь святой Агнессы Римской.  
> [3] Железная дорога до Агниты будет построена только в 1891 году.   
> [4] Да, хоть мы и привыкли к модисткам, модисты, т.е. лица мужеска пола, тоже имели место быть. Для тех, кто еще недостаточно стар, чтобы это слово помнить, поясняю: модист – это изготовитель и продавец модных туалетов и головных уборов. Кроме того, модист мог творить всякие там перчатки, украшать обувь, шить дамское белье.   
> [5] В Трансильвании довольно суровый климат из-за ее высокого положения над уровнем моря и наличием горных цепей. Зима здесь долгая (в горах длится аж до мая) и холодная. Весна мягкая, а лето теплое, но часто бывают (особенно на юге) дожди и наводнения, поскольку в Трансильвании очень много рек и озер.   
> [6] Вывеска Стефана на немецком языке, и это имеет смысл, потому что мне удалось найти статистику по населению Агниты на 1900 год, и из 3940 жителей 2565 были немцами. Кроме того, в городе проживало 847 румын, 329 цыган, 161 коренной венгр. Кем были остальные 38 жителей, данных у меня нет. Учитывая этнический состав Трансильвании тех времен, это могли быть русины, евреи, сербы. Причем из всех людей в городе 64% не умели читать и писать, и только 15% говорили по-венгерски.


	3. Фиалка в Совиной роще

Пробуждение было не из приятных – из-за не самого удобного положения тело затекло, а голова и вовсе болела. Угораздило же его заснуть в кресле… Хорошему настроению Доминика не способствовал и тот факт, что проспал он в этом чертовом кресле не час и не два, а практически целый день! До заката оставался какой-то жалкий оборот часовой стрелки, и идти осматривать город сейчас уже не имело смысла. 

С досадой осознавая, что в город придется приехать, вероятно, завтра или послезавтра и провести здесь еще один день, Доминик, пытаясь кофейной горечью отогнать сонную одурь, сварил себе кофе и заглянул в помещение мастерской. Там он обнаружил прямо-таки неприлично бодрого модиста в этой его кокетливой шляпке, сидящего по-турецки на большой подушке с длинными кисточками по углам перед тем самым платьем, которое он отделывал лентами утром.

\- А, господин Хедервари, - улыбнулся он Доминику. – Добрый вечер. Выспались?

\- На всю ночь вперед отоспался, - буркнул Доминик, опираясь на прилавок и делая глоток кофе. – Что вы делаете?..

\- Расшиваю низ подола, дорогой мой господин Хедервари, - мурлыкнул Стефан, в доказательство покачав в воздухе стоявшей у его ног маленькой корзиночкой с бусинами. Высокая ручка корзинки, разумеется, была трогательно обвязана нежно-голубой ленточкой и украшена бантиком. Доминик вздернул бровь – фетиш у него что ли на эти ленты?..

\- Это я понял, - возразил он, оценивая сложный вышитый на подоле орнамент, - но зачем вы сидите на полу? Можно ведь снять платье с манекена и расположиться удобнее.

\- А почему вам кажется, что мне так неудобно? – склонив голову набок, лукаво взглянул на него Драгош. В ржаво-золотистом, отчаянно-ярком свете приближающегося к закату солнца его необычного оттенка карие глаза казались почти гранатовыми, и Доминик, удивившись такому дивному переливу, как-то даже растерял запал на избранный поначалу колкий ответ.

\- Вы не стали меня будить, - вместо этого заметил он.

\- У меня нет привычки мешать моим гостям, - улыбнулся модист в ответ. – К тому же, вы выглядели крайне утомленным. Золотые листья или серебряные? – неожиданно спросил он, приподняв край подола с вышитыми на нем разноцветными камнями и серебристыми нитями цветами.

\- Эм… Серебряные?.. – неуверенно предположил застигнутый врасплох вопросом Доминик.

\- Пожалуй, - согласился Стефан, выуживая из-под бусин катушку серебристых нитей.

У Доминика шевельнулось в груди подозрение, будто ему только что устроили какую-то проверку. Сделав еще глоток кофе, он решил увести разговор в деловое русло.

\- Господин Драгош, - окликнул он целящегося нитью в игольное ушко модиста.

\- М-м-м?.. – лаконично откликнулся тот, наконец продев нить в иголку. 

\- Возможно, дела приведут меня в Сентаготу снова, - избегая лишних деталей, заметил Доминик. – Могу ли я, если возникнет такая потребность, воспользоваться вашим гостеприимством снова?

\- О, ну конечно, - любезно улыбнулся Стефан в ответ. – Я очень люблю, когда у меня гостят незаурядные люди. Из тех, что смиренно спят в проходной комнате в кресле, но зато своему чемодану оплачивают постой по высшему разряду. Ну, или из тех, что в наш век предпринимательства и страсти к деньгам еще способны во главу угла поставить не богатство отделки, а стиль. 

\- П-премного благодарен, - едва не поперхнувшись кофе, отозвался Доминик мрачно. Комплименты господин Драгош явно любил кисло-сладкие. 

\- Для вас – всегда пожалуйста, - почти пропел тот в ответ, явно очень довольный общением. 

Набиваться на словесную перепалку Доминик не стал: в конце концов, с креслом и правда вышло как-то глупо. Мог бы уже быть в курсе, что в городе делается, а он взял и расслабился. Да еще в чужом доме. Тут еще надо, если судить строго, быть благодарным господину Драгошу, что проснулся он в целости и сохранности – бывали у Доминика в начале карьеры случаи… 

Поморщившись от воспоминаний, Хедервари перевел внимание на хозяина мастерской. 

От сонной вялости, с которой Стефан лежал, зарывшись в подушки, на диване днем не осталось и следа: модист был энергичен, полон сил и явно в ближайшее время на усталость жаловаться не планировал. Словно заходящее солнце все свои силы щедро отдавало ему. 

\- К слову, господин Хедервари, - вдруг резко обернулся к нему Стефан, - вы не обедали. Может, желаете отужинать? 

\- У меня нет желания сейчас что-либо готовить, - ответил Доминик, припомнив признание модиста насчет незаинтересованности в кухне и сделав вывод, что поварней заниматься придется именно ему. 

\- Ах, вы раните меня в самое сердце, прямо вот сюда! – воскликнул Стефан, прикладывая руку к груди. Сторону он при этом перепутал и «расположил» сердце справа. – Я заказал ужин в местной пекарне. Надеюсь, вы ничего не имеете против мясного пирога? В счет постоя чемодана, так сказать. Пирог в гостиной на столе. 

\- Очень любезно с вашей стороны, - не без удивления поблагодарил Доминик. Становилось ясно, почему господин Надь так горячо рекомендовал ему снять комнату именно у модиста. На постоялом дворе о нем бы никто так заботиться не стал.

С полминуты подумав, Доминик сварил себе еще кофе (Стефан от предложения сварить кофе для него тоже вежливо отказался, посетовав, что долго не сможет потом уснуть), а потом взял кофейник и пирог и расположился со всем этим добром за прилавком в мастерской, наблюдая, как модист работает. Драгош на это лишь улыбнулся и заметил, что есть, когда кто-то рядом работает, бесспорно, всегда приятнее. Доминик вернул шпильку, заявив, что это его особый стиль – есть, где хочется, а не там, где принято. Модист ответил звонким искренним смехом и пожелал приятного аппетита.

За чашкой кофе и пирогом Доминик и скоротал время до приезда экипажа, посланного за ним из Совиной рощи. 

\- Уже уезжаете? – уточнил Стефан, когда в мастерскую зашел кучер и справился, здесь ли Доминик Хедервари.

\- Дела не ждут, - пожал плечами Доминик, передавая кучеру чемодан.

\- Что ж, в таком случае могу пожелать лишь хорошей дороги, - сказал модист, провожая взглядом вновь вышедшего на улицу кучера, но потом, лукаво улыбнувшись, напутствовал: - Отдавайте предпочтение кроватям и передавайте привет господину Надю! 

Доминик в который раз за вечер не смог решить, то ли ему возмутиться, то ли хорошенько потрясти Драгоша и спросить, что он знает такого, чего не знает он, Доминик.

 

***

 

Совиная роща оказалась тихим уединенным поместьем на некотором удалении от Сентаготы. Хозяйский дом – весьма недурного вида ренессансный дворец, отделку которого лишь частично осовременили в неоготическом стиле, – окружала роща, которую хозяева не стали вырубать, а лишь слегка расчистили и проложили дорожки. 

Кучер, довезя его до парадного входа, сообщил, что его уже ждут, и Доминик прошел сразу в зал, на который ему указала встретившая его горничная. 

Когда он вошел в зал, то увидел там молодую еще совсем женщину в темном платье, делавшем ее светлую кожу совсем бледной. 

\- Господин Хедервари? – спросила она, подняв на Доминика большие миндально-карие глаза. 

\- Он самый, - легко поклонившись, ответил Доминик.

\- Я представляла вас иначе, - простодушно призналась женщина. – Несколько… Старше, вероятно.

\- А я представлял, что увижу здесь господина Надя, - мягко напомнил о цели своего визита Доминик.

Дама вскинула голову, и ее щеки тронул румянец смущения.

\- Неужели я запутала вас? – полепетала она смущенно. – Я так торопилась, когда писала письмо…

Вот оно что, подумал удивленный Доминик. Письмо. В самом письме стояли лишь инициалы, а на конверте… О, право, госпожа Надь действительно очень торопилась*.

\- Простите меня, господин Хедервари, ради бога, - в трогательно-беспомощном жесте сцепив руки, извинилась госпожа Надь. – Я сносно говорю по-венгерски, но письмо мне дается тяжело. Я… я румынка. Урожденная Виорика** Георге. 

\- Не беспокойтесь. Я рад знакомству, - снова склонил голову Хедервари. – Если желаете, можете звать меня просто Доминик. 

\- А вы, в таком случае, можете звать меня Виорикой, - позволила госпожа Надь.

\- Если у вашего мужа не будет возражений, - улыбнулся Доминик.

\- Мой муж… - пробормотала женщина, опустив голову, - он… Его уже нет в живых. 

\- Вы полагаете, он стал вампиром и преследует вас? – насторожился Доминик.

Дело, кажется, классическое: по какой-то неведомой причине вампиров тянет в первую очередь к тем их родственникам, кто еще остался в живых. Удивительно только, почему госпожа Надь пережила встречу с мужем – обычно кровососы далеко не так деликатны…

\- О, нет, - опровергла мысль Хедервари госпожа Надь. – Лорант умер уже около пяти лет назад. Он был офицером – много войн, много сражений… Да и возраст… Лорант был значительно старше меня. Отсюда ослабленное здоровье и тяжелая болезнь, с которой он не смог справиться. Я осталась одна. Детей у нас тоже не было. Я держала траур, сколько полагается, а потом отправилась в путешествие по Европе, чтобы вновь обрести вкус к жизни. Это было прекрасно! – восхищенно сообщила Виорика. – А когда вернулась, поехала в Сентаготу. Знаете, мне ни разу как-то до этого не доводилось общаться с местными жителями… Очень жаль. Люди там живут замечательные, - заметила она и вздохнула: - Если бы только я перестала просыпаться со следами от укуса на шее…

Доминик, выслушав этот простой и искренний рассказ, осторожно подошел к госпоже Надь ближе.

\- Виорика, - позвал он и провел рукой по своей шее, - могу ли я?..

\- Ах, да-да, конечно, - торопливо кивнув, хозяйка Совиной рощи расстегнула и опустила строгий высокий воротничок платья, обнажая тонкую шею.

На нежной коже шеи виднелись едва поджившие ранки от клыков и серо-синеватые с оттенком желтизны по краям кровоподтеки. Доминик наклонился и озадаченно осмотрел следы укуса с более близкого расстояния.

\- Кусал определенно вампир, - заметил он наконец. – Но…

\- Но?.. – встревожено повторила Виорика.

\- Не знаю, - вздохнул Хедервари. – Этот укус… Он какой-то неправильный. Точнее, его последствия – неправильные. Эти твари обычно приходят к своим родственникам или возлюбленным и стремятся забрать с собой. Те, что совсем одичалые – нападают и не останавливаются, пока не высосут всю кровь до капли. А чем руководствовалась тварь, что укусила вас, я понять не могу. 

\- А я ничем не могу вам помочь, - расстроено добавила госпожа Надь. – Обычно я сплю очень чутко. Но когда это начало происходить, я совершенно перестала просыпаться в ночи, не слышу сквозь сон никаких звуков. Даже прикосновения вампира и сам укус меня не будят, представляете?

\- Ну, это у вампиров в порядке вещей, - заметил Доминик. О том, что обычно от укуса жертвы все же просыпаются, он решил не упоминать. 

\- Что же мне делать? – растерянно спросила Виорика. – Как защититься?

\- У меня есть одна идея, - осторожно ответил Хедервари. – Но она потребует от вас мужества и стойкости.

Виорика, на мгновение задумавшись, решительно тряхнула головой:  
\- Я готова ко всему. Что мне нужно будет сделать?

\- Провести со мной ночь, - набрав воздуха в грудь, как перед прыжком в воду, сообщил Доминик.

 

***

 

Когда ночь распростерла свои звездные крылья над миром, стало ясно, почему Совиная роща носит такое название: Доминик не мог припомнить места, где бы так часто раздавались крики и уханье сов. На ум сразу пришли кучи легенд, в которых вампиры способны были превращаться в кошек, сов, пчел, бабочек… 

«Замечательно, Доминик, просто прекрасно», - подумал он. – «Мог бы сейчас спать в палатке возле какого-нибудь древнего города, который ты открыл и раскапываешь, а ты лежишь под столом в спальне вдовы с пистолетом наготове и вспоминаешь, в каких зверюг в сказках могут превращаться вампиры». 

Лежать на полу, к слову, было не сказать чтобы удобно, но стол, накрытый длинной скатертью, был лучшим в комнате укрытием: отсюда можно было спокойно наблюдать за комнатой, не рискуя спугнуть вампира, если тот решит навестить госпожу Надь сегодня. Судя по тому, что Доминик знал о вампирах, тварь придет – крови им хочется каждую ночь. 

Где-то на отдалении от комнаты раздался какой-то смутный скрип – не то дом «дышит», не то половица скрипнула… а не то и – Доминик приготовился стрелять – не то и кровосос пожаловал.

Предчувствие охотника не обмануло: едва слышно скрипнула дверь, и совершенно бесшумно к кровати госпожи Надь проплыла невысокая фигура в плаще с капюшоном, низко надвинутым на лицо. 

Доминик замер, непонимающе глядя на существо. За десяток лет охоты он ни разу не видел, чтобы вампиры скрывались.

Фигура в капюшоне меж тем приблизилась к хозяйке поместья, попав при этом под полосу лунного света. Доминик отчетливо разглядел изящные, совершенно не перекрученные мертвецким тлением руки с длинными тонкими пальцами и лишенную безумного оскала голодной твари нижнюю часть лица, виднеющуюся из-под капюшона. Существо было в лунном свете таким же бледным, как Виорика, совсем не походя на темнеющих выходцев из могил. 

Мягко опустившись на край кровати, оно склонилось над вдовой, и заворожено наблюдавший за ним Доминик увидел, что за тонкими бледными губами скрываются острые длинные зубы. Это видение, словно пощечина, отрезвило, и Хедервари выстрелил, целя в сердце.

Пуля из освященного серебра тварь бы не убила, но ее должно было хватить, чтобы значительно ее ослабить – уж там бы Доминик не сплоховал. Подвела случайность – в этот самый момент вампир поднял руку, чтобы придержать, а может, и вовсе снять, капюшон, и пуля угодила ему в ладонь, застряв. 

Взвыв от боли, кровосос рванулся вниз, уходя от возможной атаки. Доминик выскочил из-под стола, готовясь встретить опасность из выгодного положения, но вместо этого лишь услышал через открытую дверь хлопанье совиных крыльев в коридоре. 

Когда Доминик вылетел в коридор, он обнаружил лишь распахнутое настежь окно, за ручку которого зацепился плащ вампира, да несколько капель крови на подоконнике.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В венгерской культуре есть разные способы образования полного имени замужней женщины. Наиболее традиционный – взять имя и фамилию мужа и прибавить к нему суффикс. То есть жену Лоранта Надя (Nagy Lóránt) будут звать Nagy Lórántné (потому что у венгров всегда сначала идет фамилия, потом имя). Подписывая конверт, госпожа Надь не дописала из-за спешки суффикс.   
> ** Виорика – от рум. viorea «фиалка». Как несложно догадаться, Виорика – fem!Румыния.


	4. Охота

Завтрак в этот день в Совиной роще выдался ранним: разбуженная выстрелом Виорика не захотела досыпать, Доминик на боковую тоже не стремился. В итоге немало удивленному столь ранним подъемом госпожи дворецкому пришлось будить кухарку и собирать на стол скромный завтрак на две персоны. 

\- Вы так храбро действовали, Доминик, - заметила госпожа Надь, намазывая маслом кусок хлеба. – Выстрелили в это ужасное создание, да еще и бросились за ним в коридор. Мне кажется, я в подобной ситуации едва ли смогла бы пошевелиться. 

\- Поэтому вампира караулю я, а вы можете спокойно спать, - хмыкнул Доминик. – Однако не таким уж и ужасным, признаться, было это создание…

Виорика подняла на него непонимающий взгляд, и Доминик счел нужным пояснить:  
\- Видите ли, Виорика, вампиры… Они бывают разными. Один мой друг много лет изучал их, и пришел к выводу, что вампиры… ну, скажем так, ядовиты*. Только их яд действует не всегда одинаково: иногда он, подобно яду змеи, сразу поражает организм, а иногда, подобно тем ядам, что принимают якобы для приобретения неуязвимости к ним, остается в теле и ждет своего часа, то есть когда человек окажется достаточно слаб. Ослаблен тяжелой болезнью или голодом, потерял много крови, находится при смерти. Некоторые люди могут прожить после укуса вампира долгие годы, прежде чем их постигнет злая участь. 

\- А если вампир укусил уже много раз? – перебила Виорика, невольно прикрыв шею рукой.

\- Чем больше укусов, тем больше яда и выше вероятность, что человек станет вампиром, - честно ответил Доминик. – И это первая странность: вы не стали. Словно кровососу, что приходит к вам, не хватает яда. 

\- Значит, у меня есть шанс избежать столь страшной участи? – глаза госпожи Надь наполнились надеждой, и Хедервари не смог не кивнуть. Быть может, у Виорики и правда есть шанс. В любом случае, последнее, что стоит делать в подобной ситуации – это лишать человека надежды. 

\- Каким образом бы не был человек отравлен, исход для него один – рано или поздно начинается процесс обращения в вампира, - продолжил он. – В это время он выглядит как мертвый – останавливается сердце, дыхание… и есть некоторые другие, неуместные за столом, признаки.

\- Разложение, - спокойно констатировала Виорика.

\- Именно, - удивленно приподняв брови, подтвердил Хедервари. 

\- Не бойтесь испортить мне аппетит, Доминик, - скромно улыбнулась госпожа Надь, - у меня крепкие нервы. Я оканчивала женские медицинские курсы. 

\- Что ж, тогда вы должны знать, как должен выглядеть вампир после обращения, - заключил Доминик. – Пусть ставший вампиром человек и продолжает существование, он уже мертв. Обращение длится какое-то время, и тело успевает начать разлагаться прежде, чем установится некий status quo. Кожа становится будто бы румяной или вовсе темнеет. Тело от движения газов становится полнее, «отрастают» волосы, зубы и ногти, рот часто кривится, перекручиваются сухожилия… Все, как у обычного трупа, с той лишь разницей, что трупы мирно лежат в своих могилах, а эти твари выбираются наружу и ходят по земле. И вот вам вторая странность: я пусть и не очень много увидел, но отчетливо разглядел, что кожа вашего ночного гостя не темнее нашей с вами, да и руки весьма… изящны. А таких длинных клыков я не видел ни у одного вампира, хотя охочусь на них около трети своей жизни. 

\- Что же это за демон такой? – удивилась Виорика.

\- Хотел бы я знать, - глотнув чаю, ответил Доминик. – Возможно, мы имеем дело с тварью, при жизни занимавшейся колдовством и как-то подготовившей себя к посмертью… В любом случае, неуязвимых вампиров не бывает. Мы от него избавимся. 

Виорика опустила на хлеб с маслом кусочек сыра и заметила:  
\- Вы придаете мне уверенности в будущем. Только скажите, что нужно, я все это сделаю.

Доминик, доедая свой бутерброд, задумался.

\- Когда имеешь дело с бывшей ведьмой или, что на моей практике бывало реже, колдуном, дело осложняется тем, что в посмертии они сохраняют какие-то силы, - сообщил он наконец. – Это уже не просто голодные твари, готовые вцепиться в горло. Они не идут напролом. Они способны на хитрости и уловки. Скажем, подбираются к жертве в обличье близкого человека или домашнего животного. К счастью, надолго их сил не хватает, и часто они сами себя разоблачают. Но важно сейчас не это.

\- А что? – госпожа Надь явно желала непосредственно участвовать в охоте, и Доминик не мог сказать, что столь редкая для дам подобного положения мужественность ему не импонирует. 

\- Дом очень велик, вампиру будет очень удобно проделывать здесь свои фокусы, чтобы разделаться со мной и добраться до вас, - отметил Хедервари. – Не мешало бы спутать твари карты. У вас есть какое-нибудь отстоящее крыло, где можно было бы закрыть окна ставнями, а еще лучше заколотить?

\- Есть флигель, - ответила Виорика. – Он стоит отдельно. Маленький, гостевой. На одну семью, не больше. Это подходит?

\- Более чем, - улыбнулся Доминик.

День прошел в подготовке флигеля к ночной охоте. 

Доминик лично проверил, как отряженный временно в чернорабочие конюх-серб, ворча по-сербски что-то явно не очень лестное в адрес хорвата-дворецкого, закрепил ставни. Эта и прочие меры были направлены на то, чтобы у вампира остался только один путь к госпоже Надь, да такой, чтобы мимо Доминика он не прошел. 

Пришедшая взглянуть на работы Виорика остановилась рядом со стоящим перед флигелем Хедервари и подняла голову, глядя, как конюх закрепляет, глухо огрызаясь на строгие указания дворецкого, ставни на самое большое окно. Украшавшая ее прелестную головку шляпка при этом чуть сползла, и она придержала ее рукой.

\- Работа господина Драгоша? – спросил Доминик, не уточняя, что имеет в виду – шляпку или расшитую перчатку. 

\- А чья же еще, - улыбнулась Виорика, - кроме него никто в округе так красиво не делает. 

Госпожа Надь помолчала, наблюдая за притихшим при ней конюхом, теперь лишь сверлящим периодически взглядом каштановую макушку дворецкого, и добавила:  
\- Раньше, когда еще был жив мой муж, мы выписывали модистку из Будапешта. Лорант считал, что только там и могут пошить что-то стоящее. Но, вернувшись из своего долгого путешествия, я изучила отчеты управляющего и пришла к выводу, что модистка из Будапешта – это удовольствие не по вдовьему карману. К счастью, гуляя по Сентаготе, я в скором времени заметила мастерскую господина Драгоша и, пообщавшись с ним, уже ни к кому другому не хотела обращаться. Господин Драгош меня совершенно очаровал.

\- Да, - согласился Доминик. – Господин Драгош – сама любезность.

Сверху что-то крикнули. Виорика вновь вскинула голову:  
\- Все готово?

\- В лучшем виде, - оскалился конюх. 

Дворецкий недовольно закатил глаза, но оспаривать этот момент не стал. 

Виорика повернулась к охотнику:  
\- Что-нибудь еще?

\- Крепкий и здоровый сон до тех пор, пока не стемнеет, - усмехнулся Доминик. – Нельзя охотиться на вампиров, не выспавшись. Каждая секунда промедления может стоит жизни.

\- Тогда не смею вас до вечера беспокоить, - кивнула госпожа Надь. – Отдыхайте. 

Доминик проводил ее удаляющуюся фигурку взглядом. Черта с два он позволит вампиру свести в могилу эту ни в чем не повинную молодую женщину. 

Надо выспаться. И кол приготовить. 

 

***

 

Ночь, как назло, выдалась для середины осени теплой, и вместо ожидавшегося первого снега полил дождь. Крупные капли шумно ударялись о мерзлую землю и окна флигеля, и Доминик порядком устал вслушиваться в эту какофонию звуков, чтобы не пропустить появление вампира. Однако время шло, и ко второму часу дождь стих, только капало с карнизов. 

Доминик потер переносицу. Вампир явно предпочитал охотиться в самые глухие ночные часы. Очень похоже на тварь, обладающую какой-то долей магических сил: к этому времени жертва обычно уже крепко спит, а значит, особенно уязвима для воздействия – ничего не стоит заставить ее безмолвно лежать на месте, пока вампир пьет кровь. Видимо, его догадка все же верна…

Сухой треск рамы где-то в соседней комнате заставил его отбросить раздумья и подобраться. Позиция у него была очень удобная: стоило вампиру попытаться проникнуть в спальню к Виорике, его ждал бы горячий прием от охотника. Вот только тварь, явно чуя подвох, не спешила подставляться под удар. Хедервари усмехнулся: надо же, какая сила воли. Обычно продолжительный голод напрочь лишает вампиров осторожности и рассудительности, а этот голодает уже двое суток. Впрочем, пусть. Он никуда не спешит, может и подождать.

Глухой, но мощный удар о заколоченные ставни на окне прямо в комнате, служившей Хедервари наблюдательным пунктом, стал полной неожиданностью. Тварь что, не нашла вход, и решила сделать его сама?.. 

Когда кто-то начал колотить в дверь, словно ищущий спасения от погони разбойников путник, Доминик окончательно потерялся. Происходило что-то ужасно нелогичное, непонятное и непредсказуемое. Возникло желание проверить, смогла ли вообще тварь открыть незаколоченное окно. Что она вообще бьется, как безумная?!

Поднявшись, он осторожно прошел к проходу. Комната, в отличие от остального строения, была высвечена лунным светом, в котором Доминик отчетливо разглядел открытую раму, едва шевелившуюся от слабого движения воздуха.

\- Господин Хедервари, - окликнул его со спины голосок Виорики.

Резко развернувшись – так, чтобы оказаться боком и к окну, и к Виорике, и контролировать больше пространства, – Доминик взглянул на госпожу Надь. Та стояла, робко прижавшись плечом к стене, и огонек свечи выхватывал из мрака ее бледное лицо, встрепанные со сна пряди пшеничных волос, белое кружево ночной сорочки на плечах.

\- Я проснулась от ужасного грохота, - сообщила она испуганно. – Как будто что-то ударилось о ставни. А потом мне послышался шум внутри флигеля… 

\- Это было снаружи, - заметил Доминик.

\- Я не знала, - судорожно выдохнула Виорика. – Было страшно выйти из спальни. Что… Что это был за шум?

\- Кажется, наш кровосос почуял меня и побоялся сунуться, - предположил Доминик. – А в отместку решил нас попугать. 

\- Ему это удалось, - поежившись, пробормотала Виорика. 

Доминик захлопнул окно и запер его на задвижку. Госпожа Надь, неслышно ступая по ковру, подошла ближе. Оказалось, что свеча стоит на маленьком, как раз на одну свечку, подсвечнике.

\- Я бы хотела вернуться в постель, но… - начала она, поставив свечу на комод и поправляя рукав сорочки. – Скажите, господин Хедервари, это все? Вампир сегодня больше не придет?

\- Думаю, все, - подтвердил Доминик. – Больше не придет. Никогда. 

В то же мгновение Хедервари всадил женщине кол в грудь. Виорика перевела пораженный взгляд на него, а потом обратно на Доминика. Губы ее задрожали.

\- Хорошо скопировала, - одобрил Доминик. – Не учла только, что мы с Виорикой обращаемся друг к другу совсем по-другому.

Лжевиорика, неожиданно лишившись всей своей растерянности, улыбнулась и насмешливо прошипела:  
\- Хорошо придумал. Не учел только, что так меня не убить. 

Вместо того, чтобы начать умирать в агонии, тварь вдруг, словно и не торчит из ее груди кол, вокруг которого сорочка уже окрашивается алым, схватила Доминика за плечи и отбросила к стене. Все произошло так быстро, что Хедервари толком и сгруппироваться-то не успел.

Удар вышиб из легких воздух. Сознание, затуманенное разлившейся по телу болью, колыхнулось, словно свеча под порывом ветра, и погасло. 

 

Придя в себя через некоторое время, Доминик не сразу понял, где он находится, и что с ним вообще произошло. Светало, и из распахнутого окна в помещение лилась утренняя свежесть, перемешанная с запахом дождя и прохладой. На ковре темнели пятна крови.

Хедервари пошевелился, и шею прострелило болью. Пронзенный пугающей догадкой, он поднялся и, на ходу осторожно ощупывая пальцами саднящую шею, нетвердой походкой двинулся к зеркалу. 

Увиденное его не обрадовало: на шее, иссиня-багровый, едва стянутый еще не подсохшей толком корочкой, темнел след от укуса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Безусловно, Доминику бы очень пригодилось для объяснения понятие «вирус», но дело в том, что только в 1892 году русский биолог Дмитрий Ивановский обнаружил в клетках зараженных растений некие кристаллоподобные тела (что было на самом деле скоплениями вирусов), и только в 1898 году голландский микробиолог Мартин Бейеринк повторил эксперименты Ивановского и пришел к выводу, что инфекционный материал – это некая ранее неизвестная форма инфекционных агентов, которую он и назвал словом «вирус». В фике на дворе 1885 год, о вирусах никто и знать не знает. 
> 
> ******
> 
> Т.к. я не люблю плодить лишних сущностей без надобности, дворецкий (управляющий) - Хорватия, конюх - Сербия.


	5. Важные переговоры

Мастерская господина Драгоша встретила Доминика веселым девичьим щебетом и запахом свежих булочек с корицей.

\- А, господин Хедервари! – поприветствовал его хозяин. – Доброе утро. 

\- Доброе, - отозвался Доминик, поправляя шарф, и приветственно склонил голову, взглянув на двух девушек, стоящих у манекена с платьем: - Дамы. 

Девушки ответили ему приветливыми улыбками и снова стали обсуждать фасон платья. Доминик скользнул взглядом по манекену, отмечая про себя, что платье – то самое, что при нем расшивал Стефан, и подошел к модисту. 

Тот стоял за прилавком, опираясь на оный локтями, с видом крайне благодушным. Вместо уже знакомой шляпки с вуалью у него на голове было нечто не менее странное – крохотный, будто кукольный цилиндр того же оттенка парижской лазури*, что и жилет. Наличие в качестве украшения белой и еще более темной синей лент Доминик констатировал почти как что-то, само собой разумеющееся. Рядом с модистом паровала чашка с чаем, а на ярко расписанной тарелке красовались коричные булочки в форме розочек. 

\- Столь преданы своему делу, что даже завтракаете на работе? – поинтересовался Хедервари, тоже облокотившись на прилавок.

\- Ах, господин Хедервари, прошу меня простить за столь праздный вид, - выпрямился господин Драгош, немного отодвигая тарелку с булочками. – Я, представьте себе, зачитался вчера допоздна и проспал. Открываю глаза, смотрю на часы, а мне через полчаса открывать мастерскую. Ужасно неловко, пришлось делать все впопыхах. – Модист даже передернул обнятыми тонкой тканью рубашки худыми плечами, демонстрируя, насколько именно ему было неловко.

\- Наверное, неудобно вам было управляться с поврежденной рукой, - заметил Доминик, разглядывая ладонь господина Драгоша, обмотанную бинтом. 

\- Вы не представляете, насколько! – всплеснув руками, охотно, словно только и ждал повода поделиться, запричитал модист. – Порой я страшно близок к тому, чтобы, как какой-то язычник, уверовать в лежащее на мне проклятие! Каждый мой визит на кухню оканчивается трагично. Хотел заварить чай, в итоге обварил себе руку.

\- Господин Драгош, заканчивайте уже со своими кухонными приключениями! – с шутливым возмущением воскликнула одна из девиц. – Вы нужны нам живым и здоровым.

\- Вот именно! – смешливо поддержала ее подружка. – Куда нам без ваших золотых ручек? Не смейте больше подходить к плите!

\- Ах, ну разве могу я перечить приказаниям двух особ, столько же очаровательных, сколь и заботливых? – развел руками модист. – Торжественно клянусь забыть на кухню дорогу и стать завсегдатаем ближайшего ресторана. 

\- Лучше бы нашли себе спутницу жизни, которая будет управляться со стряпней за вас, - лукаво порекомендовала девушка, «запретившая» Стефану появляться на кухне. – Глядишь, и засиживаться в одиночестве за чтением допоздна перестанете.

Доминик, ставший невольным свидетелем этого обмена любезностями… хотя какие там любезности, чистой воды слащавые неприличные для юных девушек намеки! подавил желание закатить глаза. Еще более недвусмысленно предложить свою персону в качестве жены можно было разве что повалив господина Драгоша и тут же, на полу, на практике продемонстрировав ему всю свою ответственность и изобретательность при исполнении супружеского долга. С раздражающей своей вопиющей бестактностью сценой немного примирял лишь тот факт, что модист такое проявление симпатии явно не оценил и флиртовать не стал. 

\- За чтением засиживаться перестану, зато начну за сочинением оправдательных речей, доказывающих, что вовсе я не смотрел на клиентку влюбленным взглядом, а по домам разных дам езжу исключительно с рабочими целями, - отшутился Стефан. – И тогда, мадемуазель, не видать мне ваших прелестных лиц, как своих ушей. 

\- Какие ужасные перспективы вы нам рисуете, господин Драгош! – изобразила ужас девушка, доселе молчавшая.

«О, да, просто кошмар…» - мрачно подумал Доминик. В мастерской было тепло, и ему, отогревшемуся с улицы, ужасно хотелось снять верхнюю одежду, что тоже прибавляло раздражения, потому что даже расстегнутые пуговицы не спасали.

\- От сих перспектив я успешно нас избавляю, как видите, - плутовато улыбнулся модист. – Так что, милые дамы, как вам нравятся индийские мотивы в вышивке? 

\- Удивительно красиво и необычно, - заметила одна из девушек.

\- Да, действительно, - согласилась вторая. – Но я, право слово, не знаю. Мне нужно подумать.

\- Да что там думать! – фыркнула ее товарка.

\- Поспешные решения иногда разочаровывают, - как бы между прочим заметил Доминик, с отсутствующим видом разглядывая картину на стене. Прервавшийся на глоток чая Стефан покосился на него с удивлением и едва заметным неодобрением. Хедервари сделал вид, что не заметил. Ну, не закажут ему ничего сейчас. Ну, и что? Все равно эта девушка явно ни на кого его не променяет и обязательно придет снова. Но потом. И хорошо, потому что Доминику нужно поговорить тет-а-тет сейчас. 

Его небрежное замечание, похоже, сработало: девушка окончательно погрузилась в сомнения и, несмотря на подначки подружки, взяла время на раздумье, после чего обе удалились. Господин Драгош в высшей мере любезно попрощался с ними, проводив до дверей. После этого он молча вернулся за прилавок, степенно съел одну булочку, запивая ее чаем, а когда чашка опустела, медленно поставил ее обратно на прилавок и с достоинством графа, если не сказать герцога, воззрился на все это время так же молча наблюдавшего за ним Доминика.

\- Отвадили мне клиентку, господин Хедервари, - ровным тоном заметил Стефан. – Надеюсь, у вас хотя бы есть достойная причина для этого?

\- Поверьте, причина более чем серьезна, - заверил Доминик и, махнув на все рукой, снял и положил на прилавок пальто, а после в пару движений смотал осточертевший шарф.

И только благодаря выражению лица вскинувшего брови модиста вспомнил, что последнее делать как раз таки и не стоило. 

\- Оу… - выдохнул господин Драгош. – Вижу, ночь у вас была, кхем… - он смущенно опустил длинные ресницы, - бурной. Позвольте предложить вам шейный платок.

\- Вы не поверите, насколько, господин Драгош, - вернув модисту его фразу, отозвался Доминик, вложив в слова всю ту гамму чувств, что до сих пор обуревала его после того, как его, охотника, укусила тварь, которую он даже уже продырявил колом! 

Стефан нервно улыбнулся, отходя к какому-то шкафчику:  
\- Мне даже неловко об этом думать, дорогой мой господин Хедервари, учитывая, что я лично знаком с госпожой Надь, а также ее несколькими милыми горничными…

Доминик мысленно выругался. 

\- Вы неверно меня поняли, господин Драгош, - попытался он исправить ситуацию. – Дамы тут не при чем.

\- Ах, эти лихие современные нравы… - с нервическим смешком вскинув голову, протянул модист, а потом, покосившись на гостя, заметил с нотками ехидства, выдающими, что не так уж он и смущен: - Но знаете, с управляющим и кучером госпожи Надь я тоже знаком, и мне неловко вдвойне.

Доминик мысленно выругался снова. Очень грязно. А вслух возмутился:  
\- Господин Драгош!

\- Я ведь не осуждаю, Доминик, - ласково возразил Стефан, обернувшись и кротко глядя на него из-под пушистой длинной челки. 

\- Вы снова все неправильно поняли, - обреченно вздохнул Доминик, даже не находя подходящей по многоэтажности конструкции для выражения своих чувств. – Мне неловко вам это сообщать, но… Госпожа Надь считает вас человеком, достойным доверия, так что… Я понимаю, что в это сложно поверить, господин Драгош… - с каждым его словом выражение модиста становилось все более понимающе-снисходительным, и Доминик, вспылив, выпалил без привычных предисловий: - Я – охотник на вампиров.

Он ожидал чего угодно – шока, недоверия, насмешки, а то и страха, но никак не того, что выкинул Стефан Драгош. Этот невозможный человек, выудив, наконец, из ящика шейный платок, мило улыбнулся и заметил:  
\- Ах, теперь это так называется. 

\- Господин Драгош, - вопросил Доминик, с трудом сдерживая раздражение напополам с острым желанием припереть модиста к стенке и со всей возможной внушительностью объяснить, что здесь имело место недопонимание, - местные священники за вашу непосредственность в общении еще не мечтают сжечь вас на костре, как в старые добрые времена инквизиции?

\- Местные священники весьма любезны, - благодушно возразил тот, подойдя, и накинул Доминику на шею платок: - Особенно на вечерней исповеди. А вот вы, похоже, были бы очень суровым пастором, а, господин Хедервари? 

\- Делал бы вам выговоры по несколько раз на дню, - уверенно согласился Доминик, как-то не решаясь помешать модисту надевать на него шейный платок. 

«И не только выговоры». 

\- Как же славно, что вы не священник, а… - Стефан усмехнулся и, аккуратно скрепив концы завязанного платка булавкой с жемчужной бусиной, спрятал их под жилет Доминика. - …А охотник на вампиров. Ну, вот, вашу маленькую проблему мы решили. Но я все же надеюсь, что вы не ради этого засмущали бедную девушку, всего-то не сумевшую сразу определиться с желаемым узором на подоле. 

\- Конечно, нет, - качнул головой Хедервари, втайне радуясь, что господин Драгош сам вернулся к изначальной теме. – Мне нужно было с вами поговорить. 

\- О вампирах? – весело уточнил модист, бесшумно проплывая мимо него, подхватывая тарелку с булочками и направляясь в гостиную. – Давайте сменим дислокацию, господин Хедервари. Заодно сварите себе кофе, если пожелаете. 

\- Спасибо за предложение, господин Драгош, однако кофе мне пока не хочется, - поблагодарил Доминик, следуя за модистом. – Кстати, сколько я вам должен за платок?

\- Считайте это подарком, - откликнулся тот. – На память о Сентаготе, так сказать. 

\- Как пожелаете, - хмыкнул Доминик. – Спасибо.

\- Не стоит благодарности.

\- Вы верно поняли. – Перешел Доминик к сути дела. – Я действительно хочу поговорить о вампирах.

\- Как говорят османы, ваше желание для меня – закон, - со смешком ответил Стефан, ставя на столик блюдо с булочками и, как в прошлую их встречу, устраиваясь на софе среди подушек, - но знаете, дорогой мой господин Хедервари, при всем уважении к вам и к госпоже Надь, доверие которой для меня большая честь… Я все-таки человек прогрессивных убеждений. Я не верю ни в каких вампиров. Однако я признаю за каждым человеком право в наш безумный век сходить с ума по-своему, - вдруг добавил он. – В рамках закона, конечно. Так что, если вам так хочется искать вампиров, можете задавать свои вопросы. Мне не трудно выслушать и поговорить с вами. 

\- Я ценю вашу готовность мне помочь, несмотря на полное неверие, - подумав, заметил Доминик и присел на край кресла, стоящего в полуметре от софы, так что при желании он даже мог дотянуться до руки модиста, которую тот свесил с подлокотника. 

\- Мне крайне любопытно, каким образом убежденный скептик вроде меня может вам помочь… в охоте, - с иронией улыбнулся Стефан. 

Доминик понимающе кивнул. Не из любви к загадочности образа они со Скоттом и Артуром до последнего скрывают свой род занятий, а если есть возможность, и вовсе оставляют все в тайне. Такая реакция, как у господина Драгоша – это, пожалуй, лучшее, что может случиться с охотником, коль скоро он себя разоблачил. А значит, пока модист так доброжелательно настроен, – пусть даже и ради собственной забавы, – нужно этим пользоваться. 

\- Господин Драгош, - начал Доминик издалека, - вы модист и, насколько я могу судить по отзывам о вас некоторых людей, довольно популярный. 

\- На отсутствие заказов не жалуюсь, - поскромничал тот, цепляя себе еще одну коричную розочку.

\- Стало быть, вы знаете многих людей в городе и округе и регулярно их видите.

\- В основном дам, конечно, но в целом… Именно так, господин Хедервари, - подтвердил Стефан. – Была тут раньше еще одна модистка, но мадам совершенно не чувствовала среду, с которой работала, и не умела дать за услуги разумную цену. Кажется, она уехала в соседний город. Я не уверен. Однако должен заметить, что помимо меня в Сентаготе и окрестных деревнях полно швей, которые обслуживают людей, которым изыски не нужны. 

\- О такого рода людях я наведу справки отдельно, - заверил Доминик. – Сейчас меня интересуют ваши знакомые. 

\- Полагаете, кто-то из любителей моих шляп и туалетов может быть вампиром? – склонил голову набок господин Драгош, и Доминик не без легкого удивления заметил у него в ухе серьгу. 

\- Я полагаю, что, хоть это и случается крайне редко, вампир, угрожающий госпоже Надь, может посещать двух-трех жертв одновременно, - решив, что требовать ответов и при этом полностью все скрывать самому будет как минимум бестактно, кратко пояснил Доминик. – Мне важно понять, какого он придерживается поведения, чтобы успешно с ним справиться. 

\- Битвы выигрывают, зная планы врага и строя планы, которых он не ждет**, а, господин Хедервари? – приподнял уголки губ Стефан. 

\- Да, что-то в этом роде я и имею в виду, - кивнул Доминик. Понятливость господина Драгоша вкупе с его готовностью сотрудничать определенно радовала. – Нет ли среди ваших заказчиков людей… Скажем так, выделяющихся своим болезненным видом?

\- То есть бледных и изможденных? – уточнил модист, вскинув бровь.

\- Да-да, именно таких.

\- Да я сам, когда не высплюсь, таким бываю, - скептично протянул господин Драгош. – Как, по-вашему, похож я на вампира? 

Доминик мог бы заметить, что он и выспавшимся-то, по чести говоря, не выглядит румяным и пышущим силами и здоровьем, но предпочел отшутиться:  
\- Вы, господин Драгош, похожи на того, кто любезно предложит вампиру пошить шляпу, кремовый цвет и жемчуг на тулье которой идеально подчеркнут белизну его клыков. 

\- А вы знаете толк в стиле, господин Хедервари, - оценив шутку, хихикнул модист.

\- А вы общаетесь со множеством людей в течение продолжительного времени, так что совершенно определенно могли заметить какие-то странности, - заметил Доминик. – Не припоминаете кого-нибудь не просто бледного и болезненного, но и нервного, склонного к истерикам, остро реагирующего на какие-нибудь мелочи, вроде бьющего в глаза солнечного света? 

Господин Драгош задумчиво поднял глаза к потолку, а потом вдруг широко улыбнулся:   
\- Есть одна особа. Вот уж точно, гм, жертва вампиров. Ведет себя в точности так, как вы описали. Выглядит соответствующе. 

\- Может быть, эта особа еще может будто бы погружаться в столь глубокие раздумья, что перестает замечать, что происходит вокруг нее? – почуяв зацепку, уточнил Хедервари.

\- При мне такое случалось раза два за все время, что я ее знаю, - пожал плечами модист, - но, полагаю, эта способность определенно имеет место быть. 

\- И кто же эта особа, господин Драгош? – подавшись вперед, спросил Доминик.

\- О, высокого полета особа, - загадочно сообщил Стефан. – Госпожа София Августа Эдель-Эстерхази. Дальняя родственница самого Морица Эстерхази***, господин Хедервари! – перейдя на шепот, добавил он почти испуганно.

Доминик, не совсем понимая, в чем причина столь яркой реакции, мысленно поздравил себя с очередным осложнением дела: мало ему странностей вампира, так еще и недосягаемых высот аристократы возникли на горизонте. Пожалуй, он поспешил отказываться от кофе – он бы как раз сейчас не помешал. В большой такой кружке. И чтобы ровно половина была заполнена кофе, а другая половина – ромом. По фирменному рецепту Артура. 

\- Ну, а помимо госпожи Эдель? – уточнил он, потерев переносицу. – Есть кто-нибудь еще?

\- В городе живет один военный со своей сестрой, - подумав, через некоторое время ответил модист. – Господин Ваш Цвингли. Так вот, не знаю, поможет вам это или нет, но его сестра очень болезненная девушка. 

\- Спасибо за сведения, - поблагодарил Доминик. – Больше никто не подходит под описание?

\- Пожалуй, нет, - качнул головой Стефан. – Но, если я вдруг кого-то вспомню, я пошлю вам записку в Совиную рощу. 

В мастерской звякнул колокольчик. Господин Драгош, доселе полулежавший на подушках в томной, почти картинной позе, напоминая то ли прекрасную одалиску с полотен великих мастеров, то ли ленивого домашнего кота, встрепенулся. 

\- Прошу простить, - обронил он, соскочив с дивана с такой неожиданной ловкостью и проворством, что Доминик уверенно постановил: кот, чисто кот. – Клиент требует моего внимания. Если желаете, можете пока посидеть здесь.

\- Благодарю, - отозвался Хедервари, проводив стремительно упорхнувшего в мастерскую хозяина дома. 

Когда господин Драгош вернется, стоит уточнить у него, где именно проживают названные им дамы, и сразу нанести одной из них визит: времени у него не так уж и много, нужно успеть вернуться в Совиную рощу до темноты. 

Доминик, вспомнив об укусе, поморщился и невольно потянулся рукой к шее. Пальцы задели булавку, и он, охваченный неожиданным интересом, поднялся и подошел к висящему на стене зеркалу в изящной раме. 

Стоило ли говорить, что шейный платок, подобранный ему модистом, смотрелся так, будто только для Доминика и был создан?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Парижская лазурь (другие названия: прусский синий, гамбургская синь, прусская лазурь, железная лазурь, нейблау, милори) – это пигмент, который с XVIII века используется для окрашивания тканей, производства чернил и красок и даже как антидот при отравлении некоторыми солями. Цвет – темно-синий.   
> ** Стефан процитировал одно из изречений из японского философского трактата XVII века «Книга Пяти Колец», написанного ронином Миямото Мусаси (1585-1645), который считается одним из самых известных фехтовальщиков в истории Японии. Трактат о тактике, стратегии и философии военного ремесла, популярен и в наше время. Восток привлекал европейскую христианскую цивилизацию всегда. В XVIII веке и в эпоху модерна восточные культуры оказывали огромное влияние на европейскую моду и искусство, в эти периоды интерес к ним, в том числе к японской культуре, был особенно высок, так что неудивительно, что Стефан, будучи личностью образованной, с японской философией в определенной мере знаком.  
> *** Эстерхази-Галанта (или просто Эстерхази) – крупнейшие частные землевладельцы Венгрии при Габсбургах. Очень богатый и влиятельный княжеский род, к тому же медиатизованный, т.е. равнородный европейским монархам. Мориц Эстерхази (1807-1890) – представитель графской линии этого рода, австрийский дипломат, глава клерикально-феодальной реакционной партии при Венском дворе и один из виновников войны 1866 г. с Пруссией и Италией. Эту войну (которую долгое время в германских землях не одобряли и называли «братоубийственной») Австрия начисто проиграла и вынуждена была отказаться от объединения германских государств под своим началом и передать гегемонию в Германии Пруссии, отдать Италии одну из своих богатейших провинций – Венецию, выйти из Германского союза, уступить Пруссии ряд территорий и сверх того еще и платить контрибуцию. Столь тяжелое поражение, а также некоторые другие факторы, вынудили Австрию в 1867 г. перейти к дуализму с Венгрией и образовать Австро-Венгрию. А фамилию Эдель-Эстерхази я просто выдумала, да :)


	6. Ночной вестник

Доминик придирчиво осмотрел себя и поправил шейный платок, подаренный модистом. Дворецкий Софии Эдель-Эстерхази заглянул минуту назад и сообщил, что госпожа скоро к нему выйдет. Это уже было победой, и не маленькой – чтобы незамужняя дама, да еще столь высокого положения в обществе, согласилась принять незнакомого мужчину, пришедшего без приглашения и зарекомендовавшего себя единственно что визиткой, не дающей, по сути, о нем никакого представления… Однако был риск, что в разговоре он ровным счетом ничего не добьется, и победа в итоге окажется пирровой. 

Хедервари вздохнул. О чем говорить с Софией, он решительно не знал. Кем представить себя, чтобы его со свойственной аристократам деликатной безжалостностью не выставили за двери сразу, он тоже не мог придумать. Мысли были обрывочными и суетливыми – не привык Доминик общаться с графами и герцогами, просто не привык. Виорика не в счет – с этой доброй душой было легко, к тому же, она сама позвала его. С госпожой Эдель его не связывало ничего. К тому же Стефан Драгош, оказавшийся нежданно хорошим информатором, ясно дал понять, когда они вернулись к разговору о потенциальных жертвах вампиров, что дама характером далеко не сахар. Если уж такому обаятельному собеседнику, коим являлся господин Драгош, было сложно, то что же ждет его…

Двери распахнулись, и в гостиную вплыла высокая брюнетка с восхитительными фиалковыми глазами, чистоту и прелесть которых, однако, портило их холодное, даже высокомерное выражение. 

Доминик почтительно склонил голову   
\- Госпожа Эдель. 

\- Доминик Хедервари, верно? – уточнила она, небрежно взглянув на зажатую в пальцах визитку. – Не имею чести вас знать. 

\- Я в Сентаготе недавно, - ответил Доминик. – И, поскольку я планирую здесь задержаться на неопределенный…

\- Вы, конечно, сочли своим долгом засвидетельствовать свое почтение местному обществу, - нетерпеливо перебила София и строго посмотрела на него: - Я не занимаюсь благотворительностью, господин Хедервари.

Это было провалом. 

\- О, нет, госпожа Эдель… покачал головой Доминик. – Мне не нужны деньги.

Сейчас точно выгонит.

\- А что же вам нужно, в таком случае? – требовательно спросила женщина.

«Думай, Доминик!»

\- Видите ли, моя профессия такова, что… 

София вздернула бровь:  
\- Какое отношение к ней имею я?

В голову подходящие слова не приходили. 

\- Никакое по сути, - замялся Хедервари, - но…

\- Тогда я не вижу смысла в нашем разговоре, - постановила госпожа Эдель, пресекая любые попытки как-то объясниться. – Кто вам вообще посоветовал ко мне явиться? 

Доминик, мысленно мрачно поздравив себя с тем, что продержался, по крайней мере, дольше минуты, не стал скрывать:  
\- Местный модист, господин Драгош.

Странное дело: едва он только выговорил слово «модист», глаза госпожи Эдель на мгновение широко раскрылись, а затем взгляд их заметно потеплел.

\- Ах, так вы знакомый господина Драгоша? – прощебетала София. – Что же вы сразу не сказали?

\- Я, кхем… - смущенный неожиданной переменой, Доминик пожал плечами: - Я как-то не решился. 

Простой модист, в конце концов, - это не тот человек, знакомство с которым открывает двери. Однако госпожа Эдель явно придерживалась другого мнения, или скорее, как показалось Хедервари, модист для нее был отнюдь не простым. Господин Драгош, конечно, хорош собой, манеры и привычки у него отнюдь не мещанские – явно привык к комфортной жизни на широкую ногу – но, при всей томности и эксцентричности, в нем нет развязности, да и актерства на публику, которая присуща праздной богеме… Словом, Стефан Драгош был бы очень яркой персоной в кругу хоть местного, хоть австрийского и венгерского дворянства в целом. И все же… Подозревать аристократку из знатнейшего рода Австро-Венгрии, равного королевским, в увлечении каким-то трансильванским румыном, шьющим платья да шляпки, держись он хоть с дворянским, хоть с королевским достоинством, было делом крайне недостойным и неприличным, но Доминик не знал, что и думать. София с каждой минутой усугубляла его догадки. 

\- Ах, господин Хедервари, напрасно вы постеснялись знакомства с господином Драгошем, - всплеснула она руками. – Он с людьми недостойными не общается, это я знаю точно. 

\- Разве что шьет для них, - неуверенно пошутил Доминик.

\- Все нуждаются в хлебе насущном, - вздохнула госпожа Эдель и оживилась: – Что же мы с вами стоим, давайте присядем! Ханс! – позвала она дворецкого. – Кофе для нас с господином Хедервари. 

\- Благодарю, - Доминик дождался, когда София опустится в кресло, и сел сам. 

\- Не стоит благодарности, - качнула головой госпожа Эдель. – Прошу простить мне мою холодность в начале нашего знакомства. Многие люди регулярно пытаются так или иначе воспользоваться моими связями и положением, и это ужасно… осложняет жизнь. 

\- Могу себе представить, - кивнул Доминик.

\- Но все хорошо, что хорошо кончается! – с улыбкой объявила София. – А наша встреча сегодня, думается мне, окончится хорошо. Так чем вы занимаетесь, господин Хедервари? 

\- Я… - Доминик сделал ставку на полуправду. – Я исследую народные поверья и древние легенды. 

\- Стало быть, вы этнограф? – уточнила София. – Как интересно. 

\- Я не совсем этнограф, - осторожно заметил Доминик. – Область моих научных интересов несколько отличается от классических тем.

\- Что же вы изучаете? – заинтригованная, спросила госпожа Эдель.

\- Я изучаю те…

Отворились двери, и дворецкий Ханс внес в комнату поднос с кофе и пирожными к нему. При его появлении Доминик замолчал. София, отведя взгляд от гостя, отстраненно поправила кружева на манжете. 

Нужно было определиться, пользуясь заминкой, с мерой правды в рассказе. Хедервари скользнул взглядом по гостиной, размышляя, и вдруг наткнулся взглядом на крайне занимательную полку с книгами. Точнее, занимательной была не сама полка, а подборка, на ней стоящая. Благодаря любви Артура к чтению (и высмеиванию) романов о вампирах, а также любви Скотта к высмеиванию читающего эти романы Артура (и чтению оных), Доминик так или иначе был знаком, пожалуй, с большей частью произведений о вампирах, вышедших за последние двести-триста лет. И многие из названий, красующихся на корешках, он узнал. Особенно такие громкие, как «Кристабель» и «Кармилла»* - что греха таить, их, особенно последнюю, он и сам… почитывал, да. Мельком, исключительно мельком… Шестнадцать раз. 

Ханс величественно, как и полагается дворецкому, служащему столь высокого положения семье, выплыл из помещения. Взгляд Софии немедленно обратился к гостю. Он не стал дожидаться, когда она спросит.

\- Я, госпожа Эдель, изучаю легенды и народные верования о вампирах. 

\- Потрясающе! – восхитилась София. – Вы за этим приехали в наши края?

\- Вы очень проницательны, - скромно опустил глаза Доминик. – Меня действительно привели в Сентаготу мои изыскания. Трансильвания богата рассказами о вампирах, и это невероятно меня воодушевляет. Однако обычно я не встречаю понимания, когда говорю об этом. Даже любезный господин Драгош, надо заметить…

\- О, да, господин Драгош у нас, увы, убежденный скептик, - закатила глаза София, но тут же добавила с чем-то, подозрительно похожим на смесь восхищения и гордости: - Однако, в отличие от многих горячих сторонников безоглядного прогресса, он в первую очередь благородный человек, а не желчный критикан: даже не будучи с вами согласен, господин Хедервари, он порекомендовал вам того, кто рад будет с вами обсудить вашу работу.

\- Да, теперь-то мне ясно, почему господин Драгош советовал первым делом нанести визит вам… - улыбнулся Доминик.

«О, да, теперь мне более чем ясно», - продолжая улыбаться, подумал Хедервари. – «Жертва вампиров, значит, да, господин Драгош? Ну, я вам задам…»

Вот только, прежде чем призвать Стефана к ответу, следовало покончить с госпожой Эдель…

Давно ли он исследует вампиров? О, ну разумеется, вампиров в легендах и поверьях, каких же еще? Да уж давненько, добрых лет десять. Интересно ли это? Безумно. Особенно когда предоставляется возможность обсудить исследования с такими замечательными собеседниками, как госпожа Эдель. Почему Сентагота? Верования местного населения есть смесь верований румын, цыган, южных славян и прочих народов, тем и интересны. Впрочем, как и вся Трансильвания в целом. Есть ли у него помощники? Помилуйте, какие тут могут быть помощники, он одинок, как тот самый вампир. Верит ли он сам в вампиров?

\- Госпожа Эдель, я буду откровенен, - серьезно и торжественно объявил Доминик. – После стольких лет путешествий, сбора рассказов и историй людей, утверждавших, что они очевидцы или даже жертвы…

София смотрела на него, вся подобравшись. Доминик чуть подался вперед.

\- Я полагаю, - сообщил он вполголоса, - что вероятность существования вампиров сильно недооценивают. 

\- Я. Так. И. Знала. – Торжественно прошептала София.

Госпожа Эдель явно не была той, кого Доминик искал. Однако ее интерес к вампирам мог сослужить хорошую службу – по крайней мере, ей можно было задать вопросы, которые кому-нибудь другому показались бы странными и неуместными.

\- Госпожа Эдель, - проникновенно начал он. – Не подумайте, что я пытаюсь вас разыграть, но…

Он сделал паузу. Вышло ненамеренно – просто не пришла в голову сходу формулировка. Но госпоже Эдель, видимо, пришлось по вкусу.

\- Продолжайте, - взмахнув длинными ресницами, с придыханием попросила она.

\- Мне кажется, в этих краях можно найти не только легенды, но и… тех, кто послужил источником вдохновения, - сообщил Хедервари. 

\- Вы в самом деле имеете на то основания? – вскинула тонкие брови София.

«Одно такое основание меня ночью чуть не сожрало», - мрачно подумал Доминик, а вслух ответил:  
\- Я не могу утверждать наверняка, госпожа Эдель, однако некоторые факты… Ах, пока рано об этом говорить. Если вам будет угодно, я бы предпочел изложить вам свои соображения, когда моя работа будет подходить к концу.

\- Я буду ждать, - разочарованно вздохнула София.

\- Вы и ускорить поиски можете, - заметил Доминик.

София подняла на него заинтересованный взгляд.

\- И как же?

 

***

 

Доминик возвращался в мастерскую Стефана Драгоша с чувством, что день прошел как-то впустую. С одной стороны, он сделал немало: выяснил у модиста, кто выглядит подозрительно, побеседовал с госпожой Эдель и даже заручился ее поддержкой – София пригласила его на свой прием в конце недели, чтобы он мог увидеть местное общество и, возможно, сделать некие наблюдения. Это было успехом, на который он не мог и рассчитывать. 

С другой стороны, в деле он не продвинулся ничуть. К счастью для нее, жертвой вампира госпожа Эдель-Эстерхази явно не была – просто увлеченная натура со специфическими симпатиями. Из-за этих симпатий он вынужден будет сочинять для Софии очередные сказки, чтобы не утратить ее расположения до конца охоты. Ниточка оборвалась, пребольно при этом щелкнув по носу, и это вызывало досаду. 

С сестрой господина Ваша Цвингли увидеться тоже не удалось: как сообщил кто-то из слуг, брат с сестрой уехали еще неделю назад на отдых за город. Говорить незнакомцу, куда именно уехали его хозяева и когда вернутся, слуга уже не решился. Если фройляйн Цвингли – та самая удобная альтернатива кровососа, то ситуация опасна для девушки. Время идет, скоро ночь – тварь выйдет на охоту. Не сумев укусить Виорику (Доминик все силы приложит, чтобы этого не допустить), вампир пойдет туда, где ему не помешают. Если Цвингли сейчас живут за городом, кровопийце это только на руку. 

Хотя, быть может, он зря переживает? О Цвингли ему рассказал модист. Как и о Софии, причем о ней – явно шутки ради. Может ли статься, что Цвингли господин Драгош назвал просто так, для веселья? Доминик нахмурился. Пожалуй, может. Из впечатления, что он успел составить о Стефане, выходило, что это в его духе. 

Нужно осторожнее относиться к словам модиста. Рано он расслабился! Нет, Хедервари не подозревал господина Драгоша в злонамеренности – очевидно же, проблема в том, что Стефан не верит в вампиров совершенно, а потому не осознает серьезности ситуации. Для него все это не более чем диковатая забавность, вроде мечтаний госпожи Эдель о вампирах. Пожалуй, следует попросить его немного уважительнее относиться к «безумству» ближнего своего – дурного модист ничего не делает, но своими словами наводит его на ложный след, а это уже плохо. 

Представляя, как разъяснительная беседа развлечет господина Драгоша, Доминик толкнул дверь мастерской. Модист был здесь. Повернув голову к двери на звук колокольчика и увидев гостя, он как всегда очаровательно улыбнулся:  
\- О, дорогой мой господин Хедервари, какая неожиданность. Не думал, что вы еще придете сегодня. Мне казалось, вы весь вечер просидите у Цвингли. Они не любители приглашать гостей, но коль скоро пригласили, отнесутся к проявлению гостеприимства со всей ответственностью.

Непринужденно щебеча, Стефан крутился возле манекена, обряженного в кружевное платье – то пристраивал в то или иное место цветок из лент, то, закрепив украшение булавкой, отходил на пару шагов и, придирчиво осмотрев результат, начинал все сначала.

\- Цвингли в отъезде, - сообщил Доминик, подходя ближе.

\- Ах, как жаль, - цокнул языком модист, - вы бы получили много удовольствия у них в гостях. 

\- Благодарю за сочувствие, господин Драгош, - произнес Хедервари, - однако, смею надеяться, вы отрекомендовали мне Цвингли не из желания, чтобы я провел вечер в приятной компании. И не по тому же принципу, что и госпожу Эдель, - добавил он с намеком. 

\- Разве госпожа Эдель не соответствует вашим критериям, Доминик? – легкомысленно уточнил Драгош. – Как по мне, так очень даже. 

\- Я серьезно, Стефан! – не выдержав, раздраженно заявил Хедервари. – Это не шутки.

Не стоило обращаться к модисту столь фамильярно, конечно, но, с другой стороны, господин Драгош вот уже дважды назвал его просто Домиником, так что он, получается, лишь возвращает обращение в ответ…

Стефан, действительно, к обращению по имени отнесся совершенно спокойно.

\- Не сердитесь, дорогой мой господин Хедервари, в мои намерения ни в коем случае не входило валять дурака, - невинно взглянув на охотника, смиренно заверил он и тут же добавил, отнюдь не кротко улыбнувшись: – Ну, разве что самую малость. 

\- Так я и думал, - мрачно констатировал Доминик и обреченно спросил: – Чем я заслужил роль вашего паяца?

\- Вы мне нравитесь, - хихикнул модист.

\- О, ну, кто бы сомневался… - закатил глаза Хедервари. 

\- А если серьезно, - произнес господин Драгош и, встав смирно, склонил перед ним голову: - Прошу прощения. Обещаю впредь не позволять себе даже этих мелочей, - добавил он, подняв на него взгляд.

\- Уж постарайтесь, - вздохнул Доминик. Сердиться на модиста, видя такое его покаянно-серьезное выражение, было, мягко говоря, сложно, даже если в действительности тот не раскаивался совершенно. – Скажите честно, госпожа Цвингли действительно столь болезненная девушка, или она такая же «жертва вампира», как госпожа Эдель?

\- Госпожа Цвингли действительно такова, - кивнул господин Драгош, снова принимаясь возиться с платьем. – Трансильванский климат ей не на пользу, но они с братом по какой-то причине совершенно не намерены переезжать в края с более благоприятными условиями. 

\- А где их загородное имение, вы, случайно, не знаете? – решив, что чем сердиться, лучше попытать счастья в деле, поинтересовался Хедервари.

\- Чего не знаю, того не знаю, я там никогда не бывал, - качнул головой Стефан и, в очередной раз примерившись к платью, вдруг спросил: - Слева или по центру, господин Хедервари?

\- Справа, - буркнул Доминик, вновь испытывая какое-то нелепое чувство, будто от его ответа многое зависит.

\- Интересное решение, - задумчиво протянул модист, поигрывая тканевой розочкой в руке, а затем вдруг встрепенулся и развернулся к Доминику: - А знаете ли вы, господин Хедервари, что госпожа Надь дружна и с сестрой, и с братом Цвингли? Уж она-то должна вам подсказать, где искать мадемуазель Лили.

\- Не знал, - признал Доминик. Он услышал о Цвингли только сегодня, откуда бы ему знать? – Спасибо.

\- Всегда рад услужить, - очаровательно улыбнулся Стефан. 

В Совиную рощу Хедервари возвращался уже в чуть более приподнятом настроении: по крайней мере, господин Драгош, кажется, его понял и шутить над ним не будет, да и, как выяснилось, ниточка, ведущая к Цвингли, не оборвалась, и сегодня он еще может что-то выяснить. 

Виорика встретила его воодушевленная и взволнованная.

\- Доминик, я получила записку от своих добрых друзей, - объявила она. – Они сейчас отдыхают на своей загородной даче… 

\- Уж не Цвингли ли их фамилия? – не считая, что такое совпадение возможно, в шутку уточнил Хедервари.

\- Как вы догадались? – изумленно взмахнула ресницами Виорика.

\- Не поверите, я сегодня их и искал, - удивленный не меньше, объяснил Доминик. – Так что ваши друзья вам пишут?

\- Они приглашали меня на ужин и последующий вечер, - сообщила Виорика. – Прямо сегодня. Или, если я не могу сегодня приехать, завтра или в любой другой день. И я подумала… Это ведь не помешает нам? Если съездить к Цвингли? – доверчиво и с надеждой, будто дитя, спрашивающее у строгого старшего родственника разрешения, спросила она.

\- Нет, даже наоборот… Вампиру будет сложнее вас отыскать. И он не посмеет к вам сунуться, если рядом будет много людей, - разъяснил Хедервари. – Можете ехать без страха. 

\- Но вы ведь поедете со мной? – взволнованно на него посмотрела Виорика. – Вы сказали, что искали Цвингли. И вы ведь мой гость, я могу вас представить… Ваш и Лили чудесные люди. К слову, зачем вы их искали?

\- Конечно, я поеду, - согласился Доминик, - но о том, что я охотник на вампиров, мы рассказывать ничего не будем, хорошо? Искал Цвингли я, чтобы выяснить, не посещает ли вампир в качестве альтернативы вам сестру господина Ваша. 

\- А он может? – побледнела Виорика.

\- Может, - подтвердил Хедервари и коснулся руки молодой вдовы: - Не бойтесь, Виорика. Если вы до сих пор живы и здоровы, то и с вашей подругой все должно быть в порядке. Возможно, вампир и вовсе к ней не ходит, и мы лишь удостоверимся в этом.

\- Но, если ходит… Лили слаба здоровьем, - заметила госпожа Надь встревожено. – Вы говорили, что слабое здоровье мешает организму сопротивляться яду вампира. 

\- Давайте не будем переживать за то, чему нет подтверждений, - предложил Доминик.

Вышло неловко, и это могло быть чревато еще большей тревогой, а то и возмущением… Но, к счастью, на Виорику его ответ подействовал не как упрек, а как очень разумный довод.

\- Да, вы правы, - вздохнула она. – Я напрасно волнуюсь, когда ничего еще твердо не известно. Обычно я владею собой лучше.

\- Вы многое пережили за последнее время, - возразил Хедервари, - и держитесь очень мужественно.

Виорика подняла на него взгляд и улыбнулась – нешироко, почти робко, но мило и тепло.

\- Спасибо, Доминик.

\- Не благодарите, - ответил он спокойно, но на душе было приятно. – В котором часу следует выехать к Цвингли? 

 

***

 

Дача Цвингли оказалась мрачным старинным строением – в отличие от просторного и светлого дома Виорики, лишь стилизованного по современной моде под неоготику и оттого изящного и ажурного, главный дом был именно что образчиком старой готики, причем далеко не самым лучшим. Темное, приземистое, почти не декорированное, строение выглядело так, будто возводившие его несколько столетий тому назад строители не очень-то и понимали, что от них требуется. Неудивительно было поэтому, что Цвингли жили во время своих приездов не здесь, а в небольшом, современном флигеле, и там же принимали гостей. 

Флигель стоял с противоположной парадному фасаду основного здания стороны. Чтобы попасть в него, нужно было объехать дом.

\- Не очень-то милое здание, да? – улыбнулась Виорика, заметив, каким взглядом Доминик разглядывает почернелые от влажности и поросшие плющом стены.

\- Господин Драгош говорил, что никогда здесь не бывал, - заметил Хедервари, - надеюсь, что и не побывает. Боюсь, он будет страдать. 

\- Ваш и Лили надеются лет через пять полностью закончить реставрацию и перестройку, - издав смешок, объяснила Виорика. – Они купили это поместье из-за дешевизны. Прежние хозяева были небогаты и совершенно его запустили. О, вот и Ваш! Встречает нас.

На подъездную дорожку вышел невысокий человек в небрежно накинутом на плечи доломане**. В вечерних сумерках особенно ярко выделялись его соломенного цвета волосы и белая рубашка. Он махнул приветственно рукой и отошел ближе к обочине, когда карета поравнялась с ним. Доминик успел в этот миг разглядеть его серьезное, почти суровое даже, и неожиданно очень молодое лицо.

\- Какой строгий молодой человек, - заметил он.

\- Это только на первый взгляд кажется, - возразила Виорика. – Ваш очень мил с близкими, особенно с сестрой. 

Экипаж остановился у флигеля, и хозяин сам распахнул для них дверцу кареты.

\- Добрый вечер, Виорика, - поздоровался он и, заметив сидевшего с другой стороны Доминика, приветственно кивнул: - И вам добрый вечер, господин?..

\- Хедервари Доминик***, - представился Доминик.

\- Хедервари? – удивился Ваш, подавая гостье руку. – Я думал, у генерала только дочь.

\- Они однофамильцы, - разъяснила Виорика и пояснила для пребывающего в замешательстве Доминика: - Видите ли, в наших краях живет генерал Хедервари с семьей. Ваш служит при нем. 

\- Вот как, - кивнул Хедервари.

\- Вы, значит, гость в Сентаготе? – пожимая ему руку, уточнил Цвингли. 

\- Прибыл из Будапешта несколько дней назад, - подтвердил Доминик.

\- Доминик любезно решил проведать меня по возвращении из путешествия, - добавила Виорика. – Его отец был добрый другом Лоранта. Мы дружили семьями.

«Какая умница», - подумал Хедервари. Друг семьи из далекого Будапешта, связанный к тому же с покойным супругом, - это, пожалуй, одно из лучших объяснений тому, что какой-то незнакомец живет у молодой вдовы и даже ездит с ней в гости. 

\- Что ж, я рад знакомству, господин Хедервари, - удовлетворившись ответом, сказал Ваш. – Для друзей Лоранта и Виорики наши двери всегда открыты.

\- И я рад познакомиться, господин Цвингли, - кивнул Доминик. – Я едва успел посмотреть город, но уже слышал о вас, причем исключительно положительные слова. Особенно не скупился на комплименты господин Драгош.

\- Неудивительно, что слышали. Наш городок маленький, все друг друга знают, - скромно отозвался Ваш, но на мгновение в его взгляде все же скользнуло довольство. – Прошу, проходите. Лили уже ждет. 

Госпожа Цвингли, облаченная в строгое платье с воротничком под горло и длинными рукавами, действительно ждала их близ дверей в гостиную. Обмениваясь очередными приветствиями и вежливыми формальностями, Хедервари скользнул украдкой по ней взглядом. 

Тут Стефан сказал чистую правду: девушка выглядела так, словно ее ослабила, если не сказать истощила, давняя болезнь. В отличие от госпожи Эдель, чья бледность была, похоже, природной и ничуть не вредила ее облику, кожа Лили Цвингли казалась сухой и какой-то пергаментной. Под большими глазами приятного оттенка морской волны лежали тени, да и сами эти глаза были какими-то потухшими, каждая эмоция в них отражалась блекло и скупо. Однако говорила она, хоть тихо и немного, довольно ясно, так что заподозрить в ней жертву вампира было сложно. Поговорить бы с ней наедине, чтобы понаблюдать за речью внимательнее…

\- Ну что? – шепнула ему Виорика, когда после действительно отменного ужина они по приглашению хозяев переходили в зал с камином.

Доминик честно пожал плечами. Госпожа Надь, вздохнув, вошла в зал и охотно согласилась посмотреть последнюю вышивку Лили. 

\- Партию в бильярд, господин Хедервари? – спросил Ваш, взяв в руку кий. 

\- С удовольствием, - кивнул Доминик.

Игроком Ваш Цвингли был отменным, а вот собеседником не самым лучшим. Как Доминик не пытался его разговорить, хотя бы в рамках обычной вежливости, тот обходился краткими и односложными ответами, а то и вовсе молчаливым хмыканьем, и все больше слушал. Хедервари, право слово, становилось уже неловко – он впервые в жизни ощущал себя болтуном. Ему даже начало казаться, что Цвингли-брат его не столько слушает, сколько терпит, дожидаясь, когда он умолкнет. Лишь один раз в реакции Ваша обнаружились проблески интереса – когда Доминик помянул профессора Эдельштайна.

\- Эдельштайн? – подняв голову, переспросил он и уточнил: – Родерих Эдельштайн?

\- Да, - подтвердил Хедервари. – Вы знали профессора?

\- Читал его, - пояснил Цвингли.

\- Ах, должно быть, «Валашские сказания»? – назвал Доминик главнейший труд учителя. 

\- Ну, да, - буркнул Ваш. Показалось Доминику или нет, а ответ его прозвучал словно бы неохотно. – Партия. 

\- Поздравляю, - склонил голову Хедервари. – Это была достойная игра. 

\- Благодарю, - серьезно кивнул Ваш. – Еще раз? 

\- С радостью, но немного позже, - выразительно дотронувшись до шейного платка, ответил Доминик. – Выйду подышать. 

Он заметил краем глаза, как минуты три назад вышла на веранду Лили Цвингли, чтобы остудить немного глинтвейн, что приготовили они с Виорикой. Не стоило упускать такой шанс поговорить с глазу на глаз. 

Если у Цвингли-брата и были какие-либо возражения, то высказать их он не успел: с кухни раздался крик Виорики:  
\- Ваш! Ва-а-аш! Я не могу найти нож, чтобы порезать кекс!

\- Прошу прощения, - Цвингли крикнул Виорике, что сейчас придет, поставил на место кий, вытер тряпицей руку от мела и направился на помощь. 

Доминик поспешил на веранду.

Госпожа Цвингли стояла у перил, на которые поставила поднос с глинтвейном, и смотрела на вьющихся у фонаря немногочисленных мотыльков. Хоть дверь на веранду чуть скрипнула, она не обернулась.

\- Надо же, - заметил Хедервари, подойдя, - я думал, в это время мотыльки уже не летают. 

\- Это последние, - с печальной улыбкой сказала Лили Цвингли. – Скоро пропадут и они.

Один из мотыльков – самый крупный, белый, с пышным мохнатым «воротником» и изящными перьевыми усиками – полетел было к парующим бокалам. Лили взмахнула рукой, желая отогнать насекомое. Мотылек, сбитый воздушной волной, заполошно замахал крылышками и опустился на рукав девушки. 

\- Белый! – выдохнула Лили. 

\- На родине одного моего друга, в Англии, белые мотыльки приносят светлое и радостное будущее, - поведал Хедервари.

\- А местные народы верят, что белые мотыльки – это вестники, - сообщила госпожа Цвингли в ответ, глядя, как мотылек, продолжая усиленно рябеть крыльями, невесомо «ползет» по ее руке. 

\- Вестники чего? – уточнил Доминик, заинтересовавшись.

\- Смерти, - легко сообщила Лили Цвингли, сильным взмахом руки отбросив с ладони мотылька в стылую осеннюю мглу, и взглянула на гостя с милой улыбкой: - Не поможете мне донести поднос? 

\- Конечно, - кивнул Хедервари и, взяв поднос, двинулся в дом. Лили придержала для него дверь. 

\- Доминик, Лили! – сидевшая в кресле Виорика встрепенулась. – А мы вас ждем!

\- Мы принесли с кухни кекс, - серьезно подтвердил Ваш, строгим взглядом смерив сестру. Не свыкнись он за вечер с этим суровым выражением лица, столь часто появлявшимся у Цвингли-брата, Доминик бы решил, что Лили упрекают в легкомысленном поведении с мужчинами. 

\- Прекрасно, - откликнулась госпожа Цвингли и прошла вперед. – Мы говорили о поверьях.

\- Я собираю фольклор в путешествиях, - поспешил объяснить Доминик, заметив, как недовольно сжал губы Ваш. – Увлечение со студенческой поры.

\- В наших краях вы сможете знатно пополнить свою коллекцию, - заметила Лили, придвигая к себе бокал с глинтвейном. – Здесь на каждый предмет найдется с полдюжины примет. Вот, скажем, мотыльки, о которых мы заговорили на веранде. Какие-то местные сельские жители верят, что ночная бабочка – это душа умершего.

\- Трансильванцы скоры на выдумки, - фыркнул господин Цвингли. – Однажды извозчик едва не загнал коляску в овраг, а когда я потребовал объяснений, этот осел сказал, будто на него чуть не сел мотылек, а ведь они все сплошь замаскированные ведьмы и пьют кровь. 

\- Ну и дикая же смесь представлений, - покачала головой Виорика. – Не правда, что все трансильванцы такие. Там, где росла я, пели о горах и о героях прошлого, а не о ведьмах и упырях. 

\- Будет вам, - хмуро ответил Ваш, - я не хотел вас обидеть.

Дальнейший вечер, перетекший в ночь, проходил прекрасно. Доминик наблюдал за расцветшей в компании друзей Виорикой с удовлетворением: молодая вдова заслуживала отдыха после событий последних дней. За Цвингли он наблюдал со вниманием, но по-прежнему терялся, не берясь сказать окончательно, освобождена Лили от подозрений или нет. 

В четвертом часу госпожа Цвингли почувствовала недомогание. Признавать этого она не хотела и мужественно держалась за столом, но очевидно начинала дремать от усталости. Виорика засобиралась в Совиную рощу. Доминик предпочел бы, чтобы они выехали позже, но в хозяйском флигеле не было гостевых спален, а в основном строении спать было невозможно. Что ж, за неимением других вариантов…

Расталкивая дремавшего на конюшне кучера, Хедервари надеялся, что они доедут благополучно. Кровосос, сумевший утолить голод прошлой ночью, еще не успел обезуметь от жажды. Вряд ли он рискнет сунуться к Виорике в столь опасно близкие к рассвету и первым петушиным крикам часы. Не настолько же тварь самоуверенна. 

 

***

 

Лесная дорога была бы совершенно непроходима, если бы не полная луна, весьма ярко для ночного светила освещавшая мир. Доминик выдохнул облачко пара и повел плечами – было зябковато. Сидящий рядом на козлах кучер, казалось, таких неудобств не испытывал. Хедервари подумал было, что в карете сейчас должно быть теплее, но сразу же подавил эту мысль: нечего думать о карете, если нужно сидеть снаружи и быть начеку. Время сейчас не самое идеальное для вампира, но все еще весьма подходящее. В карету он, конечно, не полезет, и напрямую нападать не станет – должен, даже глотая слюни от голода, понимать, что два крепких сильных мужчины, один из которых вооружен, а второй может неслабо огреть кнутом, ему не по зубам. А вот попугать лошадей, проносясь где-то поблизости, с твари станется – может, лошади понесут, карета разобьется, и людишки перестанут быть препятствием на пути к избранной жертве? На этот случай и нужен на козлах Доминик с парой пистолетов, в которых есть серебряные пули. 

Экипаж ехал небыстро – хоть и видно дорогу в лунном свете было недурно, кучер из предосторожности не стал гнать лошадей. С одной стороны, Хедервари это не радовало, потому что время пути увеличивалось. С другой, так определенно было проще контролировать пространство и, к тому же, чем дольше они едут, тем ближе рассвет, тем слабее кровосос, и тем больше вероятность, что эти сутки он проведет без пищи. На вторые сутки без крови вампир станет диче и несдержанней, но при этом будет слабее уже на порядок – больше шансов, что он совершит ошибку, которая будет стоить ему его проклятой жизни. А уж если удастся оставить тварь без пищи и на вторые сутки, то на третьи та либо сорвется и потеряет всякую осторожность, что позволит вывести ее на чистую воду, либо ослабеет уже настолько, что вряд ли сможет охотиться. Если нежить одиночка, то это верная дорога к упокоению, на этот раз окончательному. А тварей не-одиночек Доминик в этой жизни не видел. 

Неожиданно прямо перед мордами лошадей пронеслась стремительная тень. Серб вскинулся и, выправив лошадей, процедил сквозь зубы что-то, явно бывшее ругательством.

\- Что это? Сова? – с почти возмущенным удивлением на ломанном немецком спросил он у Хедервари. – Сова сумасшедшая! 

\- Точно! – согласился Доминик. 

Конюх был прав: ни одна сова не стала бы пролетать возле шумного экипажа, да еще так близко, рискуя повредить крылья. Про выживших из ума птиц, в отличие от выживших из ума людей, никто никогда ничего не слышал. А значит, оголодавшая тварь все же решила встретить их на дороге.

\- Видел ее? – обратился Хедервари к сербу. – Сипуха?

\- Видел! – отозвался тот, но слова «сипуха» в немецком он явно не знал и вопрос не понял. – Такая большая кукувья. 

Что еще за «кукувья», Доминик не знал, да и не столь это было важно – очевидно, что совы так себя не ведут, и нужно приготовиться к новым сюрпризам. А они, раз у кровососа еще хватает сил на такие фокусы, как превращение в сову, будут. 

Где-то в вышине, у самых голых крон, вдруг метнулась в лунном свете тень. Хедервари, вскинув пистолет, поднял голову, надеясь обнаружить тварь. В то же мгновение белесая стрела бросилась в лицо кучеру, уйдя от столкновения в самый последний момент. 

\- Ай! – серб от неожиданности вскинул руки и едва не двинул Доминику локтем, но каким-то чудом сумел не потерять вожжи и остановить повозку, ворча при этом нечто, напоминающее смесь молитв с грязными ругательствами в адрес дурной птицы. 

Доминик попытался выстрелить в птицу, когда та отлетала, но промахнулся. Из темноты раздался и растаял совсем не совиный крик, похожий на глумливый смех. 

\- Доминик? – окликнула его из кареты напуганная госпожа Надь.

Хедервари, вздохнув, спрыгнул на землю и, перезаряжая пистолет, подошел к дверце кареты. Виорика открыла ему. 

\- Что случилось? – встревожено спросила она.

\- Тварь, - объяснил Доминик. – Пока улетела, не знаю, вернется ли. Вы не пострадали?

\- Нет, - ответила Виорика и торопливо спросила: - А вы?

\- Нет, - решительно качнул головой Хедервари. 

Госпожа Надь осторожно кивнула.

\- Хорошо, - тихо обронила она. 

\- Скоро рассвет, - заметил Доминик, опустив руку с пистолетом. – Вампир слабеет. Если и попытается напасть снова, до вас не доберется. 

\- Значит, можно ехать дальше? – уголком губ улыбнулась Виорика.

\- Да, - подтвердил Хедервари и закрыл дверцу. 

Сквозь мутноватое стекло он увидел, как тонкий бледный силуэт госпожи Надь плавно опустился спиной на подушки сиденья. 

\- Поехали! – забираясь на козлы, велел он кучеру. 

Виорика некоторое время вслушивалась в скрип колес и не особенно разборчивый разговор между Домиником и кучером, но усталость брала свое. В какой-то момент дрема вдруг начала углубляться, перетекая в сон – неожиданно глубокий без перехода, тяжелый и густой, как патока. 

Все звуки стремительно, но плавно отдалились. Уши забила почти звенящая тишина, отдающая головной болью. В этой неприятной, вязкой тишине поразительно отчетливо звучал шелест и хлопанье крохотных крыльев. Кожи между краем перчатки и задравшимся рукавом коснулся невесть от куда взявшийся – залетел, что ли, на тепло? – смутно различимый в темноте мотылек. Виорика пыталась его разглядеть получше, но видение перед глазами расплывалось и множилось, и она даже не уверена уже была, что веки ее не опущены. 

В касании легких лапок уже чудилось прикосновение. Нежное, невесомое прикосновение прохладной руки. Она хотела позвать Доминика снова – просто для того, чтобы услышать его голос или ничего и понять, сон это или явь – но губы, приоткрывшись, не послушались и застыли. 

Веки точно были закрыты. 

Сон, странный сон, который она осознает… Шеи коснулось горячее дыхание. По спине сладострастно скользнули мурашки. 

Она успела подумать, что так не бывало ни разу с мужем. Потом все охватила тьма, пахнущая холодом и кровью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Кристабель» - (между 1797 и 1801) поэма английского поэта-романтика Сэмюэля Тэйлора Кольриджа, «Кармилла» (1872) – готическая новелла ирландского писателя Джозефа Шеридана Ле Фаню. Чтобы было понятно, почему Доминик так странно о них думает: сюжет обеих историй развивается вокруг двух героинь – юной девушки и вампирессы, открыто проявляющей к ней любовный интерес. И некоторые сцены весьма эротичны.   
> ** Доломан (или долман) - короткая (до талии) однобортная куртка со стоячим воротником и шнурами, поверх которого надевался ментик (еще одна которая куртка, обложенная мехом, с пуговицами в несколько рядов, шнурками и петлями – та самая, которую в летнее время гусары в XIX веке носили, с элегантной небрежностью накинув на левое плечо; от сваливания ментик удерживал шнурок, проходивший под мышкой правой руки). В XVII веке венгерские гусары распространили этот род одежды в войсках Западной Европы. Отсюда другое название доломана – венгерка. Загуглите картинки, это не одежда, а эстетический оргазм.   
> *** Я, вроде, раньше уже об этом писала, но если забыли, напоминаю, что венгры, как и японцы, сначала говорят/пишут фамилию, потом имя.


End file.
